


Heartbreak Weather

by bobbyspeach



Series: No Judgment Series [2]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbyspeach/pseuds/bobbyspeach
Summary: Diamond comes to Love Island, looking for the love of her life. Will she find it?
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie/Main Character (Love Island)
Series: No Judgment Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760257
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is pretty slow. There is so much dialogue in this game. I stayed more toward the game in this first chapter. Hope you guys enjoy! I've been working on this for a couple days now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diamond and Bobby meet  
> Priya makes her grand entrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first chapter! It's a little slow to be honest. There is so much dialogue too. I hope you guys like it!  
> I also made tumblr account. Follow me at Princessdie56  
> Heey SpicySsriracha I swear found your tumblr last night! But I could be wrong..let me know! Lol

I bit my lip as I scanned each boy down the line. Four out of five boys stepped forward so I had plenty of choices to choose from, but whom? I looked at the blonde blue-eyed boy. His name was Gary. To me, Gary and I looked like maybe we could have something, but he seemed like a good person. A good friendly person. I looked at Ibrahim. He was all types of muscular. But, almost too muscular for my own taste. He didn't have the best chat, but maybe he's just really nervous? Rocco was a bit leaner and from what I can tell already, he's got a smooth tongue on him. Almost too smooth, but Rocco was extremely handsome. 

And then my eyes landed on Bobby. Bobby was smaller than Rocco, but had beautiful hazel eyes. He was definitely a jokester for sure. I liked his sense of humor a lot. And then my eyes landed on the one person who didn't step forward. Noah. From what I can tell, he was super quiet and handsome. Maybe I wasn't his type? I shrugged and then looked over everyone else once again. I smiled once I came down to a decision. 

"I know I've only just met you all, but I do have to choose, so the boy I want to couple up with is Bobby." I announced. Bobby looks at the other boys almost completely shocked that he was the first pick. He high fives all the boys before walking over to me. 

"Can't believe I'm the first guy picked." He says. I think you and me are going to get on like a house on fire, but like in a good way." The other boys applaud him as he comes to stand next to me. He says lightly kissing me on the cheek.

"Hi, by the way." He smiles at me. "Someone needs to call the cops because it is illegal for you  to look that good." Bobby winked.

I beamed at him before turning my head to watch Lottie make her appearance. Lottie asked the boys to step forward and after glancing between the rest of the boys Rocco hesitantly steps forward. Lottie rolls her eyes and sticking her tongue out at everyone else. She mentions that she was hoping to see Bobby move forward, but she wasn't going to take him from me. 

I was actually grateful that we had that talk about girl code  earlier. It's nice to know she  won't step on my toes. I watch Marisol come out and she couples up with Ibrahim. Hope comes out and couples up with Noah, which left Hannah with Gary. I can tell you right now, Gary does not seem very fond of Hannah as she went on about princes. Gary looked highly uncomfortable, but who knows, maybe it will change? Once everyone was  coupled, we dispersed in our own groups.

I look over at Bobby. As I mentioned earlier Bobby was very  attractive.  He had dreaded hair that I wanted to run my hands through all day. His eyes were hazel, and  I have to admit I've never seen a shade so light before. Bobby noticed me staring at him and smirked. 

"Why not take a picture. It'll last longer." He says. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand.

"Let me just get my mental camera ready and I shall." I heard him chuckle before I started pulling us away. "Come with me. Let's get to know one another." I say. Bobby chuckles and  lets me take the lead. 

“You don’t beat around the bush, do you?” He said following me to the bean bags. I sat down on one of the bean bags and looked to find Bobby already smiling at me. I listened as he started speaking. He was saying that he  couldn't believe he was actually here. I agreed with him. When I got the email saying I was selected, my two best friends and I, got so drunk that night. 

I have them to thank they are the ones that signed me up for this in the first place. They both have found themselves in  committed relationships, and after my  ex..they felt like this was worth a shot.  Besides, a long vacation would be great. So here I am, sitting next to one of the silliest guys I have ever met on Earth. 

“What ’s your type? ” I asked him. Bobby spoke ab out he didn’t have a specific type, but he liked girls are a little out there, and doesn’t mind being the center of attention. He also mentioned that he’s been burned in the past and  that honesty and loyalty are a must. I nodded agreeing with him. 

If there is one thing my childhood and dating life has taug ht me is, that honesty and loyalty are a must. I’ve learned to call out people now  on their lies and bullshit. I cackled with laughter as he told me about his wild sex story at a museum. Picturing  him in helmet suit was actually pretty silly, but also hot. 

We had chatted for a while before making our way back to the group. I  liked Bobby already. He seemed like he was a really good person.  I really am looking forward to getting to know them. Including all the other ladies in the group.

Hope was the first islander I met this morning. She seemed nice at first, but I think I might have made the wrong impression with her. She was telling me how she almost fell out of the truck upon her arrival and well...I found that hilarious. She didn't obviously. She gave me a dirty look and for a while things were pretty awkward, before Lottie thankfully showed up. 

Lottie seemed really nice as well. I get a really nice vibe from her.  Plus, her tattoos are amazing. Marisol seems cool as well. She's already mentioned that she's willing to curve girl code for what she wants. I give her props , because I’m not too sure I could step on  someone's feelings like that.  This leaves Hannah. 

Hannah is super sweet and I can tell she's the super romantic type. I feel like I'll get on with all the ladies here, but something  tells me that Hope and I most likely won't see eye to eye. The boys walk away to get us some drinks and I follow the girls over by the pool. After being questioned by Hope about not walking with boys I shrugged. 

"I want to get to know you guys more.  Plus, I want the gossip now that we've all met the boys." I mentioned. Marisol smiled at me and nodded. 

"Yes! That's what I want to know as well! Dish the dirt ladies. How are you all feeling now we've coupled up?" Marisol asked. Hannah sighed and fanned herself. 

"I feel totally overwhelmed being around all these men." She says. "I thought I'd love coming in and being in a couple straight away, but I don't think Gary is right for me." She pouts. "I mean he's rugged and down-to-earth, which I really like, but I don't think we're into the same things." She finishes. "What do you think Diamond?" I bit my lip.

"What do I think of Gary?" I asked her. She nodded looking hopeful at my answer. "Well I haven't really talked to him just  yet. But from what I can tell he seems like a decent guy." I told her. Hope agreed with me. Hannah mentioned that no guy has ever bought her a drink. Hannah seemed to be very inexperienced. I can't necessarily talk either, I've only one serious boyfriend, but he was respectful and knew how to treat me. Until he cheated in the end of course. Hope was going on about how guys spending money on her, and directed the question on me. 

"I honestly don't care for men spending money on me. It's all about what it represents. I don't need fancy things, but I do want to feel like I'm worth their time. Plus, I have my own money, so if no  one's buying me a drink, I'll buy my own. No big deal." I said. Hannah went on again about being treated like a princess, and Hope dismissed her idea. And after Marisol put in her input, I was once again forced to choose between money, someone with a heart, and someone smart. I gulped as they all looked for me the perfect answer. Why  can't I have it all? These girls are really picky.

"I don't think relationships are all about how much they spend on you. I'm not one who likes fancy gifts or jewelry. I also think I don't need to be treated like a princess either. And as far as someone who is smart, you don't have to have a high IQ to be sexy. So honestly if I had to  choose, I'd just want someone who is a good person, loyal, and honest." I said. The girls started mummering their disagreements or agreements. I caught Lottie roll her eyes before directing the conversation to the  boy's muscular frames. Marisol shushed us once she realized the boys were coming back. Noah hand around the drinks and we all make a toast, before the sound of text came through. Gary smiles at us before pulling out his phone. 

** Islanders,  ** ** it's ** ** time to find out who's hot under the collar, and who's playing it cool. Head over to the fire pit to play a game of Truth or Dare.  **

"This is my game you guys! Let's go!" Hope calls out. We sat down around the firepit to find two stacks of cards. One said truth and the other said dare. I listened to Hope explain the game to Rocco before claiming herself of going first. I glance at Lottie when I hear her huff her breath beside me. 

"I guess she's going first then." She mutters. I shrugged my shoulders at her.  After mentioning that someone had to go first, she continued to huff her breath.  Hope announced that she  was to give someone a foot massage. 

"Wow, getting right in there!" Bobby put in.

"Ugh, gross! I don't think I could touch someone's feet on the first day I met them. I'm definitely choosing truth when it's my turn." Hannah complains. 

"What, and miss out on all the fun? Suck someone's toes might be in here too." Bobby mentioned. I giggled and wiggled my toes in my heels. 

"Have any of you guys gotten a pedicure?" I asked. I heard lots of "no's" and a yes from Noah and Bobby. I looked at him impressed. 

"You get pedicures?" I asked him. 

"I got my first one right before the show. If we're going to be toe sucking, I had to make mine look nice." Bobby smiled proudly and I giggled. 

"Gross!" Hannah said making a face. 

"Okay, I think I'll start now." Hope interrupted. She grabbed Noah foot and started massaging his foot. After Gary mentioned that he was weirded out by the whole thing, Hope stopped. She looked around the group and casted her eyes on me. 

"Diamond seems like she's up for having fun." Hope said. Bobby looked at me with raised eyebrows. 

"You're up! Truth or Dare, Diamond?" I bit my lip trying to make a decision. After Rocco and  Ibrahim argued over if which  option, I should pick, Lottie barged in and shut them down. 

"I chose truth." I picked. Hope picked up the card from the stack. 

"Which Islander do you think is the most attractive?" She reads out loud. I bit my lip weighing my options.

All of the guys in here were relatively handsome in their own way. But I can see that the girls have already formed some type of dominance in their couples, and I don't think they'd exactly like it I choose one of their guys. I decided to just play it safe and choose Bobby. Bobby had mentioned that he wanted someone loyal as well. I opened my mouth to speak, but I was interrupted by the man in my thoughts. 

"You've been thinking about this for a while.." Bobby's voice trailed off. Behind his sunglasses, I could spot his anxiety with me taking so long. 

"I think the most attractive islander is Bobby." I said. I watched him smile as his face lit up from my answer. 

"Thanks for choosing me! I can't believe you think I'm the fittest person here." He says. 

"I coupled up with  you, didn't I?" I nudged his shoulder. Bobby chuckled and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. 

"You and I are going to get along, just fine." He says. I giggle as he pokes my stomach with his other hand. 

"Awww you guys are so cute." Hannah cooes. Bobby and I smile at each other. 

"Alright,  let's keep going with the game." Hope says. "Who are you going to choose, Diamond?" I open my mouth to speak, but then I was interrupted again by Hope. 

"But don't choose Noah." She cuts curtly. I felt my body tense a little at her tone. "We want to get all the boys a turn, right?" I stared at her silently as I was currently having a battle in my head to choose Noah, just piss her off a little, but I decided against it. 

"Alright, I choose Bobby." I finally said. I looked at him to see he was a little nervous. 

"Oh wow, okay." He starts off. "I don't know if I'm ready for any sexy dares as of yet, so I'm going to go along with truth." Hope picks up the card and starts reading. 

"What was your most  embarrassing sexual experience?" Hope reads. This is interesting for sure. I love these stories. 

" Ummm ...I'm not too sure if I'm going to give you all the details, but there was this time when I was going to bake a cake for this girl. I thought it would be a good idea if I shaped the cake "in my image," if you get me. Turns out, I don't have a clue what sexy is. She was not impressed and I think that's all I'll share." Bobby finished. Some of the  islander's giggle and press for more information, but I sit tight without saying a word. 

All I could think about was cake. Bobby bakes cake for a living. I mean his choice of decoration was a little much, but freshly-baked cake sounds amazing. I felt my sweet tooth start to tingle and my taste buds crave a chocolate cake. Maybe I could ask Bobby to make me a cake? I wonder what other things he can make? I moved closer to Bobby and lowered my voice so no one else could hear. 

"Just so you know, I would've eaten that cake." I told him. Bobby looked down and smirked at me. "I'm sure it was nice and creamy inside." Bobby busted out laughing and I  ignored the questionable looks from everyone else. 

"That was great!" He chuckled wiping his eye. I saw Hope roll her eye and order Bobby to choose someone else. "Um, how about Marisol." Bobby finishes. Once Hope starts reading Marisol's card, Bobby leans back to me. 

"This is just a match made in heaven clearly. I see you've got yourself a sweet tooth." Bobby says. I nodded smiling. 

"I have the sweetest tooth ever. I love cake and desserts so much." I replied. 

"What's your favorite?" He asks me. 

"I love chocolate for sure. Chocolate matches with anything. Especially with strawberries." I told him. 

"Putting that in my mind for future reference." Bobby said before we both heard Marisol tell Bobby's name. 

"But didn't Bobby just go?" Hannah said. I hummed and frowned. 

"Yeah, I'm surprised Hope didn't have a say in that." Lottie muttered. I chuckled and elbowed her in the stomach. Bobby just shrugged and said he didn't mind having another go. 

"I choose dare." Bobby said. Hope pulled the top card and smiled. 

"This is a good one. Bobby you have to kiss the islander you fancy the most." Hope smirked. 

"I feel like I've only just met you all, but I don't even have to think about this one." Bobby spoke before turning his body towards mine. He leaned his head down and kissed me on the lips. I pull him towards me and I run my hands through his hair as we kiss. I giggle and pull away as everyone cheers.  _ That was a nice first kiss.  _

"Wow, that was amazing." Bobby smiles. "I love that you went there." We gazed at each other, both buzzing from that kiss. Hope cleared her throat and ruined our small moment. 

"Who should go next?" She asked. Bobby mentioned that Hannah should go and then I drifted off into my own little head. 

_ I can't believe Bobby thinks I'm the most attractive girl here.  _ I looked at Bobby as he was listening to whatever Hannah was speaking on.  _ I must really be his type. I wonder if he really means that though. I guess I'll have to ask him later.  _ I tuned back in to Hannah finishing up her story. Gary mentioned that her story sounded like a book that his Nan reads. Hannah didn't completely agree with him. I don't these two are going to work out much. 

I sit back and watch the game progress as everyone gets their turn. I giggled with Lottie as she suck on Noah's earlobe. Hope was fuming. Noah reveals that he is deadly afraid of grasshoppers. He compared them to spiders that can jump and to be honest I found myself sympathizing with him. Hope shared way too much about her thighs. Gary joked for Noah to take some notes. Suddenly, I hear my name again. I was chosen by Rocco for another round. Hope announced that there weren't any cards left. 

"Why don't you just make up a question?" I asked her. Hope shrugged and thought of a question. 

"Okay. Truth or Dare." I bit my lip and decided on another Truth question. After some of the islanders complained, I still stuck with my answer. 

"Alright, fine. Have you ever hooked up with someone you knew your friend fancied?" Hope questioned. I immediately frowned and shook my head. 

"I would never do that to one of my friends. That's awful." I answered. 

"Me neither." Lottie agreed. Hannah chimed in her agreement and then complained about not wanted to watch another foot massage. I laughed beside Bobby as he teased her with his toes. Marisol followed her and one by one everyone started making their way towards the villa. Gary hung back and stepped in line with me. 

"Diamond, do you fancy a quick chat?" He asked. I shrugged and followed him to the daybeds. Gary voiced his opinion on us getting to know each other better. I bit my lip as I gazed at the blonde next to me. Did I want to get to know Gary? He seemed like a really nice guy, but if I had to be honest, I'm just not feeling his energy, in that way. I could see us being great friends though. And we are in couples now, he should be trying to really get to know Hannah. But from what I can tell, she isn't his type, but that shouldn't mean he doesn't try. Plus, how would Bobby feel about me getting to know Gary better? I know it's only the first day but still...

"Let's just see how things go." I simply put. Gary smiled satisfied with my answer and we got distracted by Marisol yelling out she received a text. We joined the rest of the group as she started reading. 

** Islanders, tonight there will be a welcome party. Please get ready to say hi to a very special guest. #drinksonus #droppingthebombshell  **

"Amazing a party!" Hope voiced excited. 

"Does that mean another girl is coming in here?" Lottie asked. All the girls looked at each other worried. 

"It could be a guy.." Noah threw the idea out there making things even more awkward. I looked around the group and shrugged. 

"Well I guess we should start getting ready." I voiced before turning and walking towards the dressing room. I heard the clicks of several heels behind me as the girls followed me. I walked into the dressing room and started touching up some of my make-up. The girls were chatting their concerns about the new islander being a girl and what that means for us. 

"I think it will be really nice to have another girl in the villa." Hope expressed. "More girls, more  power, right?" Lottie rolled her eyes and curled the ends of her hair. 

"Oh please. If the situation was different sure? But in here? You know if a girl comes in  now, she'll be the hottest person any of us have ever seen and she'll be out to get what she wants. And what if she wants Noah?" Lottie mentioned. Suddenly, Hope didn't look that excited anymore. 

"Hearing you say that makes me nervous." Hannah says. "I just want everyone to meet their perfect match. But what if her perfect match is the same as mine?" 

"I'd like another girl." I reasoned. "I don't think we need to be worried, but I do think we should get used to it. We signed up for this." I said adding more mascara on my lashes. "Besides she'll probably be really nice." I  don't think the girls heard me since they continued to worry. Hope was telling Hannah how her perfect man might show up tonight on a horse. Lottie was telling us a story about an ex she once had. Turns out she ended up dumping him in the  end..twice . I didn't hear the rest of the conversation, but I tuned in when Marisol started speaking.

"I could never take someone back. Could you Diamond?" Marisol asked me. 

"No, I only give one chance." I said firmly. Marisol whistled at my tone and Lottie raised her eyebrows. 

"Look at you with the attitude! I don't want to get on the wrong side of you." Lottie remarked causing my cheeks to blush. 

"Sorry, it's definitely my number on rule when it comes to relationships." I told them. The girls agreed and then Hannah started talking once again worrying. I gazed at her as she voiced her concerns with Marisol. It seems to me that Hannah isn't completely experienced with relationships. I'm not either, but I can sympathize with how she feels. I wasn't always the most confident and I can see that she isn't either. 

"Diamond, how would you feel about another girl in here kissing your ex?" Marisol asked me. 

"I mean we are on a game show after all, so I guess it would depend on the situation. If we've just gotten coupled for a day or something, I guess it's fine. But if you steal him after we've been together for weeks and been to the hideaway..then that's different." I explained. The girls all got quiet as they considered my answer. Hope mentioned that she was really into Noah and when the girls questioned me, I couldn't exactly give them an answer. 

" I really like Bobby , he’s super cool, but  it's only been a couple hours. I still haven't exactly gotten to know anyone else though." I told them. 

"Even after that kiss? You looked really into it! Plus, you guys seem to really enjoy  each other's energy. You guys are always laughing and stuff." Hannah asked. I blushed and shrugged my shoulders. 

"The kiss was part of a game, Hannah. Bobby and I just really seem to get  each other's humor. I have a feeling we'll be mostly friends." The girls didn't seem convinced at my answer but I brushed it off.

The rest of the girls voiced that they might not be too interested in their couples either. I walked over to my suitcase and pulled out my gown for the evening. I pulled on my black wrap around dress, with matching earrings and shoes.

"Awww you look so cute!" Hannah cooed.

"Thanks Hannah!" I smiled at her. Hope looked me up and down and shrugged.

"I guess  it's cool you're not going all out." I eyed her as she was doing her make-up.  _ That was rude.  _ I looked over to find Lottie giving Hope the exact same look. She looked at me with raised eyebrows and I just shook my head. 

"Well I'm going to head down." I said before checking myself out in the mirror. I’m glad my hair stayed  straight with all this heat outside. The girls followed me and we joined the boys on the lawn and started chatting and handing out drinks. I thanked Noah as he made me my favorite pineapple and Malibu rum. 

"That's a drink for lightweights." Hope complained. I rolled my eyes and shrugged. 

"That's because I am. Do you see how tiny I am? I can't hold any type of liquor." I said taking a sip. "Besides lightweights have more fun." I smiled. 

"I don't think she's lying. One of my friends back home is lightweight, and he's usually the one having a blast the whole night." Bobby adds. 

"See, Bobby gets me" I said. 

"Alright, how many drinks does it take for you to get drunk?" Gary asked me. Lottie eyes sparked as she looked at me. 

"If I haven't eaten anything, it takes about maybe one cup and half maybe." I said kind of embarrassed about it. 

"That's it!?" Gary and Lottie yelled. I giggled and nodded my head. 

"Sometimes one." I added chuckling as I sipped. From here they looked completely shocked, but I could see the gears forming in their heads. 

"That is actually mighty cute." Bobby beamed at me. 

"Awww thank you Bobby!" I smiled at him. 

"It seems more childish to me." Hope's voice mentioned. I simply ignored her and sipped on more of my drink. Somehow someway the conversation leaned towards  pick-up lines. Each person down the line told their best pick up line. I laughed when Ibrahim messed up. He seemed to like the support. 

"Diamond, give it a go." Lottie demanded. I nodded and turned towards Bobby. 

"You must know exactly what I'm searching for. Because you auto complete me." I giggled as Bobby started laughing at me. 

"That was a good one!" Bobby looked around and started fanning himself. "Man is it hot in here, or is it just you?" He asked smirking at me. I giggled at his pick-up line. 

"Can you take me to the doctor? Because I think I just broke-my leg falling for you." Bobby and I giggled and as we made jokes back and forth. We were interrupted by Hope clearing her throat.  _ I sense her negativity from _ _ here. _ I walked away from the group as Hope started telling a story about a guy who was physically inappropriate with her. I poured myself another glass of my drink as Bobby joined me. 

"Didn't feel like that conversation?" He asks. I shook my head. 

"It's  not that I don't care, I  just..don't feel like hearing her talk  anymore ." I told him. "I feel bad saying that, but It's not like she's been nice to me very much today." I said shrugging. 

"Can I ask you something?" Bobby asked me. I nodded at him.

"Was it okay that I kissed you earlier during truth or dare?" He asked. I sipped my drink through the straw and nodded.

"Of course. Honestly, Bobby it was just a game." I told him. He looked relieved that I said that.

"I'm glad you said that. I never really got into these games when I was younger. I was pretty shy as a kid. When we did spin the bottle, I always hoped it wouldn't land on me. I'm better at making people laugh than flirting, I guess. But here I've got to do both. It's almost  like being teenager again." 

"Hey, you don't have to worry. I understand where  you're coming from completely. I don't judge." I told him sipping on my drink. "I think this will be my last drink. I'm already feeling quite buzzed." Bobby chuckled. 

"You even know your cut off. The power of a true light weight." Bobby teased. 

"I have to, if not, I'll be super drunk. No one needs to see that on the first night." I giggled. 

"Can I please know your first drinking story?" Bobby asked. I laughed as my face reddened a little. 

"Um-" I started to say but I was cut off by Hannah saying she had a text. 

** Islanders please get ready to go to the firepit and get ready to meet your new arrival. #newarrvial #turnuptheheat  **

The group starred walking and I was about to join them when Bobby stopped me. I looked at him questionably. 

"What's up?" I asked him. 

"Can I ask you one more question? Where is your head at? Like, what are you thinking about when it comes to you and me?" Bobby asked. We stopped walking and the others didn't notice. 

"Honestly, Bobby I just want to try and be friends for right now. No pressure at all." He smiled at my answer. 

"Thank you for saying that. I think we've got a good connection so far. We're clicking, you're saying all the right stuff, you seem like my type on paper.  But it's only been a day. I'm not making a decision mow or anything like that." I also felt-relieved. 

"Have you been reading my mind? That's genuinely how I feel also." I said. 

"Really?" He asked me. I nodded my head. 

"Yeah! I think if I'm going to find someone in here, it shouldn't be forced or feel rushed. I hear most relationships are built mostly on friendship." I told him. 

"I highly agree. Plus, I like being sure I'm with the right person." I was about to reply to him but then Lottie cut us off. 

"When you two love birds are ready!" She yelled across the lawn. I looked back at Bobby and shrugged. We walked back to join the group and made our way to the firepit. I heard the sound of her heels before I saw her. She was wearing a silver gown and boy was she scrumptious. 

"Hello everyone, I'm Priya. I'm so excited to meet you all." She smiled. I heard Bobby whistle from next to me and Noah whisper "Mate, I know." I watched in amusement as the boys rushed over to greet her. Us ladies hang aback for a bit, so that the boys had their time in getting to know her.  She was  beautiful ,  practically stunning. I can see why the boys are drooling over her. 

"It is a new girl!" Hannah whined. "And she's beautiful, ugh." She groaned.

"You think so?" Hope asked. I frowned, but kept my eyes forward. 

"She's stunning." I spoke. "I wouldn't kick her out of my bed." I stated. I saw Hope and Lottie give me questionable looks. 

"Wow, what?" Marisol asked. I shrugged. 

"What? You haven't heard that saying before? She's beautiful." I was only stating the obvious fact. Marisol chuckled and agreed with me. 

"I wouldn't either." Marisol agreed.  I listened to Lottie as she complained about the boys welcoming her. I didn’t understand what she was complaining about. That’s what they are supposed to do honestly.  I giggled inside as Marisol called her jealous.  This was a new side of Lottie that I'm picking up on fast. 

She's feeling  threatened by Priya's presence  whether she wants to admit it or not. I think Priya might be bringing out Lottie's insecurities. I glance over at Bobby to find her laughing at something Bobby was saying to her.  I feel like Priya could be Bobby’s type, but if I had to be  honest, she might be too over the top for him.  So, I wasn’t worried. 

"I bet she'll be really nice once we get to know her. How about we go over there and introduce ourselves. ”  Lottie and Hannah decided they would hang back, Hope, Marisol, and I walked over to the group. Lottie didn't seem  too happy with my decision, but I can make my own choices. Plus, its super weird not to greet a guest. I slipped past Bobby to stand in front of him. 

"Here she is!" Bobby said putting a hand on my shoulder. I went to speak, but I was interrupted by Hope drowning out my voice. 

"Were you ladies, trying to keep Priya all to yourselves?" I internally rolled my eyes at her rude interruption. I watch as Hope hugs Priya. "How are you doing babes? I'm Hope  it's so nice to meet you." 

"It's good to meet you too." Priya smiles at her before turning to me. 

"I'm Diamond. I was just telling the girls how gorgeous you are." I told her kissing both of her cheeks. Priya smiled. 

"Thank you!" 

"I believe Diamond's exact words were "I wouldn't kick her out of my bed." Marisol teased. I giggled as everyone laughed. 

"I'd love to cuddle up with you babes." Priya winked at me. I giggled as Marisol introduced  herself .  "I was actually really worried. All you girls are so beautiful and I know I'm slightly older than some of you." Priya mentions. 

"I wouldn't have noticed that." I heard Ibrahim's low voice from the back. Marisol eyed him and directed the conversation towards Priya. 

"What's your type? I asked her. 

_ So, _ _ someone like Bobby. Well maybe she will be good for him.  _ She continues on saying how she struggles to commit sometimes. Ibrahim created another awkward moment adding in his two sense. Gary concluded Hope's statement of everyone being really sound so far , even nodding to the  two girls who were still talking in the back. 

"Even those two. They'll come around, I'm sure." Hope says nodding towards Lottie and Hannah. Priya looked over at them and frowned. 

"What's going on there? Why didn't they come over and say hi?" Priya asked. 

"Truthfully, they're threatened by you." I honestly stated. Priya looked at me shocked. 

"Because I'm another girl?" She asked. I nodded my head. 

"And because you're beautiful." Marisol added backing me up. "I'm sure it will work out though." Marisol added. 

"Well still, they need to get over here. OI!! LOTTIE!! HANNAH!!" Bobby waved them over. Lottie and Hannah came over. Lottie and Hannah joined the group once Bobby yelled them over. Lottie was throwing major shade for no reason, and quite frankly I didn’t like it.

"What did you say your name was again?" Lottie asked air-kissing her cheeks. 

"I'm Priya." 

"It's nice to meet you. It must be hard for you to come in when we're all coupled up already." Lottie says. I elbowed her in the stomach for being rude. I heard Bobby chuckle behind us. Lottie glared at me as Noah tried to ease the tension. 

"Well then I guess, it's time to ask the big question. Have any of the boys caught your eye already?" Marisol asked. Priya looked around the group as everyone anticipated her answer.  Priya mentioned that she was really into Ibrahim and Marisol wasn’t very happy to hear that. She was also really into Bobby, which I  didn't mind. I’ve only known him for a couple hours. She also  mentions that he has gorgeous eyes. 

"Oh my god, I think that in my head all the time." I told them giggling. 

Priya and Bobby start laughing with me. "I don't mind. We've been coupled up for a day." I say to her. We chat for a couple more moments before we all separate into our own groups. Eventually, I get tired from the party and I head to the dressing room to change into my pajamas. I pull on my black  two-piece pajama set and walk back outside. I sit on one of the daybeds and watch the villa.  _ What a  _ _ day.. _ I thought before Bobby plopped down next to me. He was shirtless and I giggled when I noticed he was wearing cake pajama pants. 

"Hey gorgeous." I greeted as he sat down next to me. Bobby chuckled smiling. 

"And hello to you, too." He said. "It looks like everyone is getting ready for bed. And, as it's our first night as a  couple. I was thinking about what you said earlier about wanting to get to know each other better." He suddenly looked nervous. "I'm a bit nervous to ask this, but how do you feel about sharing a bed tonight?" He  finished . I gave him a warm smile. 

"Awww thank you for being considerate. I'm looking forward to sharing a bed with you." I said. Bobby let out a sigh of relief. 

"I'm glad you said that! I was much more nervous than I was expecting!" He smiles. I smile back at him turn my head back to the group in front of us. I felt Bobby move closer to me before I heard his low voice in my ear. 

"You look amazing tonight. I just wanted to say that." I giggled and turned to kiss his cheek.  _ Omg..he _ _ has the smoothest skin ever.  _ My lips were tingling from his skin.

"Why thank you very much." I smiled. "As soon as I found out I was coming on the show I hit the best shops in London." I told him.

" So, this is just the beginning is what  you're saying?" Bobby asked. I giggled nodding.

"You haven't seen anything yet." I winked. Bobby whistled and chuckled.

"Well I can't wait to be the judge of that." I heard Bobby say before one of the islanders yelled about another text. We walk over to where Priya is sitting.

** Priya, tomorrow you will get to choose one of the boys to couple up with, leaving one of the girls single and vulnerable. #achallengeappers #girlcode  **

The girls all stare at one another.

"I knew it!" Lottie growled before stopping off. Hannah follows her. I look at Priya and she looks nervous. Her eyes find mind and I give her a smile.

"Ignore Lottie, do what's best for you hun!" I encouraged. Priya smiled at me before we all walked inside for bed.  _ Tomorrow the games begin. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will get better moving forward! I had to start from somewhere! Kudos and Comments!  
> As always,  
> Much Love!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priya makes her decision.  
> We say goodbye to our first islander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came back to edit this chapter and I accidenlty posted it. I was so annoyed with myself. But anyhoo, here is the next chapter! Hope you like!

Early in the morning)

"What are they doing?" I heard Lottie ask. " It's literally seven in the morning." Lottie tiredly groaned. 

"How long have they been doing this?" Marisol asked. Noah who was timing the stop watch on his phone, quickly glanced before keeping his between Bobby and I.

"3 minutes now. However, Bobby is flaking a little." Noah mentioned. 

"How did you get wrapped up in this?" Hope asked. 

"I was coming out of the bedroom , when I heard them talking . Bobby saw me and called me over. And here we are." Noah explained. 

"She's looking a little  red..should we stop them?" I ignored everyone's questioning as I smirked at Bobby. We were currently partaking in a contest. Bobby and I were just talking and out of nowhere he randomly asked me how long it takes for me to hold my breath.

I wasn't completely sure since I've never, just held my breath before. But Bobby was bragging about his record being 5 minutes and  somehow, I felt like he was challenging me, so I bet him that I could do better. After Bobby and I forced Noah into being our judge, we sat face to face in a chair and stared at each other, as we held our breath. 

At first it was easy, but I'm not going to lie, I think I might actually lose. This is actually harder than I thought. Bobby did look like he was going to burst, but he's been holding up a good fight, so he might make it. Why did I even let his bragging get to me in the first place?  Anyhow , if I lose this bet, then I have to let Bobby do my make-up. Now I'm not really a fan of make-up, I'll wear for big nights and when I'm really feeling myself, but god damn that stuff is expensive.  So, it's not that big of a deal, but then it is. If I win this bet, Bobby has to bake me a cupcake. Any cupcake I want. Once, Bobby put that in that wager, I would challenge him at anything. 

But who am I kidding? This is Bobby! He's done this before. He's practiced this before. I'm positive he sits in his room waiting for this moment. This is something Bobby does. Who the hell am I to think I could beat Bobby at his own game? He smirked at me in his chair. He knows. He knows I'm not able to hold it for much longer.

"Wow they’re almost at 5 minutes!" Gary said. I felt the air shift and for a moment I saw black and blue dots in the air before I finally opened my lungs for air. Bobby jumped out of his chair cheering. I stared him completely mesmerized and confused. How the hell is he breathing right now? Bobby came over to me and stuck his tongue out. 

"I win! I win!" I glared at him before flicking him in the fore head. 

"OW!" He glared at me rubbing the middle spot on his fore head. He sent me one more glare before he smirked. "I didn't take you as a sore loser, Diamond." I rolled my eyes and stood up. 

"Oh  sush . Alright, my face is already bare.  So, let's do this!" Bobby and I giggled as we rushed off to the dressing room.  Su r pri singly , Bobby was  quite good at  make-up . He  says his younger sister is deeply into it, and has made him her model. If I ever meet his  sister, I have to ask her for a photo.

A little later,  I headed outside to find Priya surrounded by the boys, who were giving her their full attention. Lottie was sitting by herself by the pool sulking. I was going to make my way over to her, but Bobby calls me over to him. 

After taking a seat next to Bobby, Priya mentions that she was quizzing the boys. I ended up playing her good cop ,  against Lottie’s glare from across the villa.  Lottie came over and well started being Lottie, but before I could even step in Gary did. 

Lottie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. There was an awkward silence for a moment and I looked up to find Priya and Lottie both staring at me expectantly. I looked between them both trying to find a way to break the tension. I cleared my throat and stood up. 

"The important question boys, is what do you guys think of my outfit?" I asked. Lottie eyes bulged out of her head in shock and Priya smirked. 

"Wow Diamond." Lottie growled. 

"Shameless!" Priya applauded. 

"What? Priya said last night that she was into Bobby. I ought to play my angles, too!" I reasoned smiling. I turn slowly in place, showing off my look today. I smirked as Bobby's cheeks turn pink as he looks me up and down. All the others boy  don't hide their flushed faces either. Priya looked at all the guys faces and started laughing. 

"Daaaaaamn! Girl, all I can say is, respect. So much respect." Priya high fives me as I sat back down next to Bobby. Lottie was laughing as well . 

"It's the color." Ibrahim says. Bobby turns to Ibrahim shocked at his answer. 

"The color? Dude, are you blind? It's the way it fits!" Bobby exclaimed. 

"Lads, I'm pretty sure it's the body!" Gary argued. 

"An absolute vision of royalty." Rocco applauded. I threw my head back laughing as they started arguing over my new look today. 

"Aww thanks you guys. You are all very sweet." I thanked them. 

"Diamond, you might actually be the fittest girl in here." Priya smirked at me. 

"I think you might have some trouble to graft on Bobby, Priya. Look, he is practically, drooling over her." I looked at Bobby, to find him eyeing my outfit. He caught me looking and his cheeks turned red. 

"Yeah, I'm going to have trouble for sure." Priya agreed. Lottie seemed satisfied with her answer before asking how Priya was going to choose who to pick. I tuned out of the conversation as I was highly aware of Bobby's presence next to me. It was nice knowing that Bobby found me attractive and I think it's even more nice that he doesn't try to hide it.

I've felt this way once, with my ex. He's always been one to check me out, and it was nice to know that his eyes were on me. Until they weren't of course. I tuned back in the conversation when Lottie complained about Rocco flirting with Priya in front her. 

"To me, I find it a real red flag if your partner flirts with other people. I wouldn't like that. I think it's completely unfair to your partner." Lottie and Priya shared their agreements before bringing the attention to Noah and Hope.  I agreed, that Hope and Noah might be too serious too  early . I mean, it’s literally the second day, but  they really are  none of my business anyway. 

I was looking at my pink toe-nails when Priya asked about Bobby and I.  She was asking how things were between Bobby and I. I stated that Bobby and I agreed to take things slow and just enjoy our time together.  I saw him sit up straighter at my answer and I cursed myself. Was that the wrong thing to say? I'm not sure, but it ’ s what we talked about it. Priya groans. 

"I really like everyone here, especially Diamond." Priya said and continued talking. I bit my lip suddenly nervous. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. I hope Bobby isn't upset with my answer. Am I over thinking this? Lottie gets up saying that the girls and I need to have a strategy chat. Bobby voices that he needs to chat with me as well. I make my way through the kitchen, Ibrahim stops me. He wanted to have a chat, but quite frankly I wasn't up for a chat, I needed to chat with Bobby. I found him sitting on the daybeds and he smiled when he saw me. 

"I know you saw my reaction earlier Diamond, but your new look is pure class." He complimented. 

"Thank you, Bobby." I smiled at him. 

"And you came over straight away! I thought you'd go chat with the girls first." He noticed. 

"Yeah, well given the circumstances, I thought it was more important to chat with you first." I stated biting my lip. 

"With Priya?" He asked. I nodded my head and took a seat with him. 

"Yeah..." I trailed off running a hand through my hair. 

"There w ere some things I wanted to chat with you about, as well." Bobby spoke. 

"What's up?" I asked him. 

"Well first, when you showed off your outfit back there, I thought you looked amazing. I like knowing that everyone was checking you out, but at the end of the day,  it's me you picked." Bobby smirked. 

"You did?" 

"Yes, I thought it was super sexy. I like knowing that you like to look good and  you aren't afraid to show it." He replied. 

" You're probably the first guy to tell me that." I said blushing. 

"Well it's good thing  you're with Captain B. Smooth, now? I've got all the one  liner already prepared." I giggled and shook my head. 

"What else did you want to talk about?" 

"You told Priya and the others that you wanted to take things slow? Is that really how you feel?" Bobby asked me. I looked at his face to find him serious. I turned my body more towards him and licked my lips. 

"That's genuinely how I feel." I told him. I let out a breath of relief as Bobby smiled at me. 

"I understand. I'm fine with that. From now on we will just keep checking on each other. How does that sound?" I smiled glad that he wasn't upset and nodded. 

"Yeah, that would be awesome. Totally." I replied. 

"If I have to be honest, I don't want Priya to pick me. I really do enjoy your energy and if I can find some way for us to stay together I would." I smiled at him. 

"Awww, your nickname really is Captain B. Smooth." I teased causing Bobby to laugh. 

"I'm the smoothest there is." He replied. 

"That's really sweet, but I know for a fact, Priya is choosing between you and Ibrahim, and if it is you  then. I'll have to figure something out." I said. I shrugged and frowned. We both were silent for a moment I thought of a question. 

"Can I ask you something now?" I asked him. Bobby looked at me and smirked. 

"Yes, but first. I noticed your cheeks are always blushing. Does it happen a lot?" He quizzed. I giggled and nodded.

"It happens any time I'm embarrassed or put on the spot. Just ignore them." I explained. "Now back to my question. Do you think you'd do any bits in the villa?" I asked him. Bobby chuckled and smirked at me. 

"Why you hoping we get to second base?" I gasped and grabbed  one of the daybed pillows. I took it and hit him in the face with a pillow which made him laugh. 

"I'm kidding! But to answer your question, I'm down for bits. But only on two conditions." He said holding up two fingers.

"And what are those two conditions?" I curiously asked leaning on my left elbow. 

"Well condition number one is if both parties are feeling the energy. I can't do bits with someone who isn't in the same zone with me mentally and emotionally. I'll make my move of course, but if I'm not getting the same energy back then, I'm not going to push further on it. I like things to be as natural as possible." I nodded thinking about his answer for a moment. 

"And what's your second condition?" I asked. 

"Where. I'm a pretty exciting person already," I snorted at that statement. "I'm the type to do it anywhere, anytime. I like to have fun." My cheeks were flaming at the end of that statement. 

" Ooo thinking about  it, already aren't we?" My cheeks reddened even deeper and I threw another pillow at him as he laughed. He lied back on the bed and stretched his body. Once he was  done, he looked at me thoughtfully. 

"Alright, so I'm going to ask you another question." He said. 

"Go on." I told him. 

"Who do you think is going to be the first person to have sex in here?" He asked me. I glared at him as my cheeks flushed and Bobby started laughing. He did this on purpose.

"You did that on purpose!" I whined as Bobby cracked up on his back. I huffed my breath as I took a pillow and started beating him with it. 

"Okay, I'm sorry!" He wheezed grabbing the pillow away from me. He let out a small giggle before sitting up. "It's just too easy to get you all worked up. I have to say it might be my favorite thing about you." He said. "That and the fact that you love cake as much as I do." 

"I would drown in cake if I could." I told him making him giggle. After little bit later, I left Bobby and made my way up the stairs to the roof terrace to find the girls waiting. Lottie glared at me as she arrived. 

"Took you long enough." She barked as I sat down. I rolled my eyes. The girls got started and I sat back and listened as Lottie broke down our chat from earlier. Lottie stated off with Priya mentioning that she is still interested in Ibrahim and Bobby. Marisol wasn't too happy about that. Lottie then mentions how Rocco flirted with her in front of everyone and she told Rocco off. Hannah beams at Lottie, like some queen, and mentions how "cool" she is. Hope cuts in and asks if Noah's name was  brought up at all. I told her that Noah could be Priya's type. She wasn't fond of that at all. I then tell her how Priya asked if the two were solid. 

"What did you say?" Hope asked I opened my mouth to speak, but I was cut off by Lottie. 

"She asked Diamond to help her, and she was like sure. But then Diamond turned all the attention on her as she presented the boys with her outfit." Lottie smirked. I giggle as Hope and Hannah turn to me. 

"You did?" Hope glared at me. I shrugged giving her a smile. 

"Hey, I look good today." I reasoned. She rolled her eyes at my reply and made a rude comment of me being too extra.

"I wish I could be that extra." Hannah whined. 

"Be bold of your confidence babe." Marisol said. I beamed as I crossed my legs. 

"Can we get back to the part about Noah, please." Hope growled. Lottie then went back to talking. Lottie tells Hope that she should be careful with Noah and everyone adds in their own two sense. We then move on to the topic of soul mates and when asked the question by Hannah I shrugged. 

"I believe there is someone special for everyone." Hannah beamed at my answer before the girls finished up with our "war conference". We packed it up and moved around the villa.

(After the Two Truths and a Lie Challenge)

After acing that  challenge, I was on a high. I easily guessed everyone's lie and I have yet again impressed everyone. But ever since I got the text and told everyone it was Priya's time to make a decision, I wasn't exactly nervous, but more anxious to just get this moment over with. 

Bobby had an arm wrapped around my shoulder. I've already accepted the fact that Priya is going to choose Bobby. She hasn't  come out and exactly told me, but I know she is. I'm the only girl who has been super nice to her, and she and I both know, I  won't give her any trouble after. Plus, it was also the mention of me saying Bobby and I were taking things slow, that might have made this decision easier for her. I looked at Bobby who was staring down at me. 

"If she picks me, we can still end up together again. I don't have to share a bed with her. We can pick each other at the next re-coupling." His voice was low so no one could hear but me. I smiled at him and squeezed his other hand. 

"Let's just hope it doesn't come down to that, but if it does, you better not bake her a cake, before you bake me one." Bobby and I giggled causing the rest of the islanders to glance at us.  I could see their confused glances as  Bobby and I joked around. 

"Bobby, I took a shot before this." I admitted laughing. Bobby laughed out loud and we were shushed by Hope as Priya started talking.  She made her speech before picking Bobby like I knew she was. 

"Remember no cake." I told him  firmly as he stood up to go and stand beside Priya. 

"This will take some getting used to." Bobby said as Priya takes his hand. I ignored the looks from everyone else as Bobby and Priya walked away to have a moment to themselves. I followed the rest of the girls to the dressing room. 

"Talk about a plot twist." Hannah mutters as we all sit down around the mirror. "I was positive she was going to go for Gary." 

"She shouldn't have  gone for anyone as far as I'm concerned." Lottie growled. I frown at Lottie. 

"That's not how it works Lottie. She had to pick someone." Hope says. "But I've got to say, Diamond is the person I'm vib b ing with the least." She looks at me and shrugs. "Sorry, babes, but I've got to be honest with how  I feel." I shrug back. 

"Well I'm glad your finally being honest about it. I was beginning to think all the remarks you keep making towards me were you being nice." I shot back. Hope glared at me before Lottie cut her off. 

"Yeah, we're all sunshine and rainbows as long as nobody's taking Noah, right?" Hope scowled at Lottie and rolled her eyes. 

"Surely, what matters is how Diamond feels? She's like the main protagonist in this situation." Hannah looks at me slightly concerned. "Priya isn't around at the  moment. How do you really feel? Like, really feel?" 

"She was in a tough position. She had to do what she had to do. She couldn't just pick no one." I said. Lottie raised her eyebrows. 

"Yeah, but now your single, and you'll have  taken one of our men." Lottie said. I smirked as the rest of the ladies stared at me. 

"Well that's worrisome isn't it?" I teased before winking at the ladies and walking out of dressing room. I giggled as I heard Lottie screech. I walk to bar in the kitchen and I prepare my go to drink for the evening. I take a sip as I scan the boys on the line. Alright, Diamond. Time to graft. I walked up to the group of boys outside. Bobby was in the middle of an impression. 

"Everything the light touches is our kingdom." He says. I stop walking a couple feet away in surprise. He bows as the guys applaud him and his eyes light up as he catches me in surprise. He smiles as he walks over to me. 

"So, what did you make of my impression?" He asks me. He had a beer in one hand as he approached me. 

"Spot on! I am very impressed." I told him. Bobby winks at me. 

"You flatter me. You try one." Bobby offered. I giggled shaking my head. 

"No, I'm no good at those." I told him

" Oh, come on, I'm sure you can do a really good one. Give it a try." He encouraged. My eyes moved the audience behind him as I grew a little bit nervous. Bobby picked up on it. "We can move away from the group if you'd like?" I nodded and walked over by the bean bags.

"Alright, show me what you've got." 

"Okay, I'll give it a try." I cleared my throat as I gave my best, Kanye expression. Bobby laughed and applauded me. 

"Damn, you've got Kanye down! My girl!" I giggled and took a sip of my drink. "Alright, so lets chat." Bobby says. "I'm sorry about what happened with Priya. Although, I am happy to see you've taken the high road all things considered. How are you feeling now?" He asked me. I smiled at him and shrugged. 

"I wasn't entirely too upset about it, because I knew she was going to pick you in the first place. I like to believe that things happen for a reason. And maybe we'll find out that reason later on." Bobby smiled in relief, but eyed me curiously. 

"You're  23, right? How is someone like you so mature?" He asked me baffled. I giggled and shrugged. 

"Oh please! You're only a year older than me. My momma raised me that way. Plus, I observe and I reflect a lot. I'd have to do the same thing, if I were in Priya's shoes.  So, it makes no sense for me to be angry at her.  So, there will never be any bad blood between Priya and I." I told him. 

"My girl, yet again." Bobby said moving a little closer to me. "You and Priya seemed to really get on.  So, I'd hate for you guys to have tension. Priya speaks highly of you." Bobby says. 

"She does? That makes me happy to know that. I tried to make things easier for her. If stealing you from me is part of that then so be it." I said sipping my drink. Bobby stared at me like he was trying to pick my soul. I giggled and the frowned when I realized my drink was empty. 

"Oh man, I'm out of the good stuff." I complained. 

" Oh, don't worry babes. I've got you." Bobby and I looked up to find Priya behind us. I smiled as Priya handed me a drink. 

"Priya,  you're coming in clutch babe. Thank you." I said to her. Bobby, Priya and I chatted for a while before I walked away to chat to the other  islanders . I found Gary sitting by himself and I plopped down next to him. 

"Alright, Diamond?" He asked eyeing me. "You really know how to stand out, Diamond." 

"Thanks Gary!" I smiled. 

"Grafting, hard?" I giggled as he looked at me with raised eyebrows. 

"Sorry to break it to you, but I come in friendship." I said. Gary groaned as I friend zoned him on the spot. 

"Is that you talking or the alcohol?" He questioned chuckling at me. I giggled and shook my head. 

"It is not the alcohol. Sorry, but I only see you in a big brother way." Gary rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah, yeah! Make sense though. You bring on that little sister vibe. And as you being my little sister, you want me to go pound Bobby?" I giggled and slapped Gary on the arm. Gary and I talked for a while, before Hannah came over and interrupts us. I walked away from them and looked around the villa.

Everyone seemed pretty content and there was no way I was going to find anyone alone.  So, I decided to go and chill on the roof terrace. I leaned on the edge as I watched everyone on the lawn. Now I feel pretty lonely. I eyed Noah and Hope were talking on the day beds. They were lying down on their sides facing each other. They seemed perfectly content in what they were talking about and they really seemed to enjoy  each other's company. 

Hannah was chatting with Gary. Hannah looked happy in this moment, but I could see Gary was anything but. Lottie and Rocco looked like they were in a disagreement per usual. Marisol looked like she was trying to analyze Ibrahim. And Bobby and Priya were laughing up a storm. From here they looked like they would make a great couple. And it was either the alcohol or my time to over think this situation, but now I was worried.

What if Priya really does turn his head? I didn't come all the here to be sent home. I sighed as I watched everyone get up to head to bed. I waited a while longer and once I saw the dressing room light turn off, I walked inside and changed into my pajamas. I put on a regular t-shirt and shorts and walked outside to the daybeds. Tonight, will be the last night I sleep her for sure. Tomorrow will be  different. I was halfway asleep when I heard footsteps. I opened my eyes and to find Hannah coming to sleep with me. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. 

"What are you doing out here?" I asked her. 

"You really shouldn't be alone out here. I didn't want you to get lonely. Gary most likely  won't mind my absence so." She shrugged and hopped under the covers next to me. "Hope you don't mind sharing a bed?" She smiled at me. I shook my head at her and we chatted for a while before she  brings up Bobby and Priya. She tells me about the sexy lingerie Priya is wearing and talks about her killer style. 

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked her. 

"Well you are the queen of fashion here. I thought you would like to know." She said winking. I smirked at her and ushered her to keep going. "But even though she was looking really sexy, nothing happened between Bobby and Priya. They chatted on the bed for a while and that was it. They were totally PG. I overheard Priya talking to Noah earlier, and she said she couldn't do that to you. She really considered you to be a friend." I smiled at that. I'm so  glad as I was nice to her. I thanked Hannah for her information and laid back down. We became silent and all I could hear was the sound of crickets pulling me into a sleep. 

The next  morning, I was sitting by the pool contemplating my choices. Earlier I had received the text that tonight there will be a boys recoupling. I was now shitting bricks. The recoupling was only a couple hours away and I needed a plan asap. I had 5 boys currently in the villa that I needed to convince to save me from going home tonight. Noah wasn't an option at all. Hope has him on lock down. Ibrahim, maybe? We've talked a couple  times, but he's way to quiet for my taste. Rocco is not an option. Lottie would kill me.

Gary was a huge option, but Hannah is trying really hard to turn his head. I couldn't step on her poor heart. Then there was Bobby. We haven't spoken too much since he coupled up with Priya, but he's the one guy I can say I have a bond with. Although, I don't think things will romantically progress between Bobby and I, we could always couple up as friends? But how will Priya feel? I groaned as I realized that none of these men are for me. Sure, they all might be attractive, but we all have different relationships. I sighed as I heard footsteps behind me. I was a little alarmed to find Hope walking my way. What could she want? 

Hope had voiced that she wanted to help me, but I kindly declined her offer . I wouldn’t want help from anyone who has openly said they  didn't like me. I  wasn't born yesterday. Hope walked away and I was joined by Priya. She was talking about coupling up with Ibrahim. I was super excited for her. I think she should try it out. 

"I'll be sure to do that. And you need to be sure you go over and talk to Bobby." She smirks at me before getting up to leave. I watch her walk away before my eyes land on Bobby. He was at the gym talking with Hope. I stood up from my spot and made my way towards Bobby. When I approached, Hope frowned and walked away. Bobby raised his eyebrows and I shrugged. 

Bobby immediately started talking about the re-coupling. I told him  I was actually kind of nervous. It seemed like everyone was already set in their couples. Bobby shook his head at me smiling. 

"Ehh I'm sure you'll be okay. You've got half the boys in the villa supporting you." Bobby says. 

"Yeah, only thing is I'm not  too interested in the half the villa boys. I see a lot of you as friends to be honest." I told him. I slapped my mouth shut. Fuck! Why the hell did I say that?! Bobby chuckled as he saw my face. 

"Damn, that stinks for us guys then. But call me curious, am I one of those guys you see as a friend?" He teased. My entire face flushed red and I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't form a single sentence. Bobby laughed and put his hands on my shoulders. 

"Breath, Diamond it's alright!" He laughed. My lungs relaxed as I took in a breath. 

"I'm sorry Bobby-" I got out before Bobby interrupted me. 

“It’s alright, I’m finding that we’re really good friends as well.  So, I would be more than happy to couple up with you as a friend. Besides, Priya already mentioned that she might ask Ibrahim to pick her tonight.” I relaxed and gave Bobby a warm smile. 

“Thank you, Bobby.” 

“Don’t worry! I wasn’t about to let you go home. I feel like  you're the only person who sort of gets me.” 

“I feel the same way. I really enjoy your humor. I didn’t realize how much I liked playful banter until now.” 

“Really? I thought girl liked men to be more serious?” Bobby questioned. 

“Some do, but I like having that playful side. Only time things need to be serious are in serious situations. I believe relationships should be light and fun.” 

“I agree with you, Diamond. Finally, I meet someone who understand relationships the same way I do.” Bobby said stretching his arms above his above his head. “Man, all this recoupling stuff makes me want to nap. Wake me before it’s time yeah?” Bobby asked.

I nodded and we both made our way into the villa. Bobby made his way to the bedrooms and I sat with Lottie at the kitchen counter. We talked for a while before some of the other islanders joined. Rocco began making wheat grass smoothies and I was enjoying a cup when I got that signature text. 

“It’s time ladies!” I yelled. The girls were worried wrecks in the dressing rooms. Hannah mostly, she knew Gary wasn’t going to pick her, but she also knew that no one else was too interested. Marisol was highly worried also because things weren’t working out with Ibrahim. Lottie, Priya, Hope, and I were the only ones who seems okay. Noah was of course going to pick Hope. Despite the drama, Rocco seemed content with Lottie. Priya had found me later and confirmed that Ibrahim was indeed going to pick her, which leaves my friendship couple with Bobby. Hannah has every reason to be worried and I’m worried for her.

Hope was giving the girls a pep talk as I put on my white dress. I got my usual compliments from the girls and thankfully for once, Hope, kept her mouth shut. We all made our way down to the fire pit and I looked down the line of boys to see all nervous expressions. The only one who looked okay was Noah. We heard the first chime from someone’s phone and I watched Noah pick Hope.

Next, was Ibrahim. I clapped and smiled as Priya walked down to stand next to him. I feel like they will make a good couple. Rocco stood and chose Lottie. She seemed pretty happy about this decision. I smiled as Bobby stood up. 

"My turn," He says standing up. I watch his eyes movie between Hannah, Marisol and I. "This girl is my favorite combination of cool and bold. She's super stylish and funny. And she loves cake just as much as I do. So even though me and this girl are good friends, I'd still want to be with her anyway.  So, the girl I want to couple up with  is.. " The three of us still standing on the platform all took in deep breath. Bobby looked between Marisol and Hannah, before finally settling on me. "Diamond." He finishes smiling. 

" Oh, my days!" I squealed before walking over to him. I threw my arms around him in a hug and I smiled when he wraps me up in his arms tight. I hear a round of applause from the other islanders. I take a seat by Bobby as Gary stand up for his turn. I laid my head on Bobby's shoulder when Gary gave his speech. Although, it wasn't shocking that he picked Marisol, it was still sad to see Hannah leave. She was sweet and honestly, maybe a little too sweet for this show.

I waved Hannah off and when I couldn't see her car  anymore, I walked back inside. I smiled at Bobby as he was comforting Lottie, and walked into the main bathroom. I was in the middle of brushing my teeth when Priya walked in. She was in her pajamas already and she immediately smiled when she saw me. 

"I just love your style. It's super cute babe." She complimented. "Thank you, Priya. I have to say, you might be my competition in here." I winked. She giggled and ran a hand through her hair. 

"I just want to thank you again for being so nice to me, the last few days. It made my transition in here a lot easier." Priya thanked. "I feel like you and I are going to be really great friends. We talked for a little bit more before I changed into my pajamas. I walked into the bedroom to find the couples arguing. Bobby was in the middle of me talking when he noticed me. 

"Diamond, you are looking as hot as a gas mark 10, as usual!" He complimented. I giggled as he winked and smiled at me. 

"Thank you, Bobby. What's going on?" I asked. 

"We are  currently deciding who should get the corner bed. I think we should, but no one else agrees." Bobby whined. 

"You and Diamond aren't even romantically involved with each other. What do you need privacy for?" Hope barked. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. Bobby was in the middle of defending us, before I simply walked past the group and lied down in the bed. I smirked as the group stopped talking and stared at me in shock. 

"Snooze, you lose!" I teased patting the spot next to me. "Come join me, Bobby!" Bobby cheered and jumped on the bed. I heard several groans of annoyance. Bobby lifted the covers and we settled inside. 

"Nice one Diamond! Why didn't I just think of that?" I saw him frown before the lights turned off. I settled under the covers before I heard Bobby whisper next to me. "It's cool that we're sharing a  bed, right?" Bobby asked me. I smiled and nodded. 

" Of course, it is." I whispered back. 

"Okay cool. I just don't want thing to be awkward." Bobby said. I shook my head. 

"Things will only get awkward if you make them Bobby." I heard him chuckle beside me. I heard him settle down before it we were both silent for a moment. I closed my eyes as Bobby sighed next to me. 

"All I'm saying is, my arms are pretty lonely, and I'm sure they would  appreciate- Why are you laughing?!" Bobby loudly whispered. My laughter started out as a whisper, but eventually made  its way through the bedroom. I laughed even more when I heard Lottie growl at us to be quiet. I calmed down and took a deep breath. 

"Would you like to cuddle, Bobby?" I asked him smiling. Bobby was silent for a couple seconds before he spoke. 

"Why yes I would." He states. I giggle and turn towards him. "But you know, I think this neglect is starting to get to me, and I'd like to be the little spoon now." I giggled and rolled my eyes. 

"Alright, I'm sorry. I should've known better." I said. "Now turn over." 

"Yay!" Bobby cheered quietly. I chuckled as I wrapped my arms around his torso. I have never been the big spoon so this was quite different. Bobby loved it though, because he was out a couple moments later. I moved around a little before I fell asleep soon after.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diamond and Bobby play with slime  
> Diamond vents to Bobby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter!  
> I feel like this is really boring...  
> but drama starts next chapter for sure.

I looked around at the challenge  area. On the right are large buckets filled with different colored slime. Each bucket has a boy's name on it. On the left are see-through jugs with the girl's name on it. In between them is a large paddling pool. 

** Islanders in today's challenge the girls need to find their perfect match! Boys - you will each be covered in different color slime. Girls- you will need to create a new color, by mixing the slime from two of the boys, and getting it into the jugs. You must do this without using your hands. The girl whose slime most closely resembles their assigned color will win the challenge and ice lollies.  **

Bobby and I literally squealed in excitement! This is the best challenge ever! I loved slime when I was little! What was that award show where they slime everyone? Hmmm...anyway, I've always wanted to be on it! And now I get my own little taste of it.  Bobby and I were giddy in exctiment, and Gary just shook his head at us. 

"I love slime!" We both yelled. Bobby and I looked at each other smiling before erupting in laughter. 

"They made this challenge just for you Bobs! Apparently, Diamond too." Gary said. 

"It's like they read my mind." Bobby said. 

Ibrahim complained about the slime getting in his rows. Priya showed her excitement as well  which Lottie for some reason, made a snotty comment. 

"Any opportunity to grind up against the boys..." I heard Lottie mutter.  Priya and I both shared a look before Priya called Lottie out.

"What was that?" Priya questioned.  Before anyone could say anything else, Hope changed the topic back to the slime challenge in front of us. I gave Priya a hopeful smile before walking over to Bobby . I looked up to find Bobby smiling at me. 

"I want you get it all over me. I want to be completely covered." He demanded with a wide smile. I giggled picking up the large bucket and  splashing the slime all over  Bobby's body. 

" Whoo ! My girl! Lay it on me!"  He yelled. I laughed as the yellow slime dripped all over his body. I helped him clean his mouth so he could properly talk. 

"I was trying to say, this remind me of a night out I once had." He said. My eyes twinkled in curiosity. 

"Oh yeah? Tell me later?" I asked him. Bobby nodded his head. I joined the rest of the girls by the measuring jugs. I was instructed to make the color orange. Once we given the signal I charged towards Bobby. I smirked as I stood in front of him. I giggled when I caught his cheeks flushing. 

"Fancy meeting you  here. " He said embarrassed.  _ I wonder how worked up I can get him.  _

"Your slime is mine." I teased before I pressed my chest on his. Bobby sucked in a breath and I giggled biting my lip. He stared down at me and smirked. 

"Oooo feeling feisty, eh?" Bobby winked. I giggled as moved my body around his. I laughed as my movements caused Bobby to move as well. I bit my lip before turning around so my back was to him. I pushed my hips in a slow circle around his hips. I heard a couple whistles from the other islanders and I smirked when I felt Bobby's little friend poke me in the back. I turned around to and looked into the eyes of smirking and heated Bobby. 

"Well that's definitely woken me up." Bobby winked at me. "I didn't realize you were so talented." He said before he frowned. "Wait you missed a spot!" He points at my chest and I look down only for me to blink in surprise when Bobby flicks my nose with his finger. "Now that's much better." I giggled 

"You're not too bad, yourself." I tell him before walking away. 

"Good job, Diamond! He can't stop grinning!" Priya smirked at me. I giggled and looked around at all the other boys. I need red to make orange. I walk over to Gary and I shimmy around his body quickly. After I was finished and my slime was indeed warm, we stared at each other.  _ That was too  _ _ awkward." _

"Let's never get that personal again." He said. I nodded in complete agreement. 

"Agreed." I said  before  walk ing over to the jugs and I frown as I try to come up with a way to get my slime into the jar. I smiled and I was about to call Bobby over before Hope screeching mad me stop. 

"What the hell is this?" Hope screeches. I turn to look and I see Priya up and close with Noah. "You don't need red to make green." Hope complained. 

"Oh! I'm um not so good with colors..." Priya offered an excuse. I sighed.  _ You could have come up with something better than that.  _

"Don't play innocent. You clearly wanted to stick it on him while Hope had her back turned." Lottie instigated. I frowned as Hope and Lottie jumped on Priya, and Priya mostly took it. So, I decided to stick up for her. 

"I honestly think Priya just made a mistake." I said. Priya looked up and smiled at me. 

"Did anyone ask you?" Lottie barked. I glared at her. 

"No, just like Hope didn't ask you!" I snapped back. In the corner of my eye I saw Bobby look at me with a worried glance. 

"No, wonder your sticking up for Priya, seeing as you pulled the same stunt as her." Lottie growled crossing her arms. I rolled my eyes as everyone looked at me. 

"Oh shut,  its Lottie! It's just a game! Get over it!" I snapped. Lottie growled before stomping away across the jugs.  _ Now that that's over.  _

"Hey Bobby! Quick, get this slime, off me." Bobby jogs over and starts sliding the slime down my legs. 

"Hang on, the text said we could use hands!" Hope interfered. I smirked smiling at her. 

"The text said us girls couldn't use our hands." I said. All the other girls groaned complaining on how they didn't think if it. 

"Man, your legs sure are smooth!" Bobby complimented. 

"Thank you. I use a really nice shaving cream." Bobby wiped the slime off my body and into the jugs. After the producers, announced that I had won the challenge, Bobby and I celebrated by making slime angels together. Priya and Ibrahim stood above us shaking their heads. 

"You two are seriously like children." Priya muttered. "Scoot over! I want a turn!" She yelled. 

"Yes!" I yelled as Priya joined making us a trio. Ibrahim shook his head before leaving the three of us in our slime pit. I rolled on my belly and sighed. 

"I don't know why, but this slime actually feels really nice on my skin." I spoke. 

"I have to agree with you, Diamond. It feels amazing." Priya agreed. 

"I wish I could've made pink slime though. That would've been awesome." I mentioned making Bobby laugh. 

"Anything, pink related to you is awesome." Bobby said. 

"You got a problem with my favorite color Bobby?" I asked him. Bobby chuckled. 

"No, I do not. I would never disrespect your favorite color. However, I still can't believe you paid eighty bucks for a customized light pink Keurig." Bobby mentioned. I chuckled as Priya gasped next to me. 

"Diamond, you did not!" She asked me. I bit my lip and shamelessly nodded. 

"What? I really wanted a pink  one. " I trailed off. Priya shook her head at me and sat on her knees. 

"That is the most extra thing I have heard." Priya said. I giggled and sat up and shrugged. 

"In my defense, it's the prettiest Keurig you will ever see." I told them. "I even got a pink k-cup holder to match." Priya giggled. 

"Your so cute, Diamond. For some reason, I just want to cuddle you all the time." She said before squeezing me in a hug. I giggled and hugged her back. 

"Thank you Priya. You're like the big sister I never had." I replied. 

"Well don't leave me out of this!" Bobby yelled. Priya and I screamed as Bobby basically tackled us back into the mess of slime.  We played around in the slime for a couple more minutes after that. I enjoyed this moment with the both of them. I loved knowing that Bobby and Priya enjoyed getting down and dirty just as much as I do. 

I liked Priya’s attitude. She was a great addition to the group. She  was fun and warm. It was in this moment that we declared ourselves as the three amigos. We  had the best times together. 

A little while later things have finally popped off between Lottie and Priya. The argument started with Priya finally sticking up for herself. They were going back and forth in the dressing room and then made their way downstairs. I was sticking up for Priya the whole time. I was sick and tired for how much Lottie c ame after Priya. It wasn’t fair.

I happily sighed as I walked into the bedroom. I plopped down on the bed Bobby and I shared and kicked off my heels. I rubbed my forehead trying to soothe my headache.  _ I'm glad they finally hashed it out. Maybe they can learn to co-exist.  _ "There you are. I was looking for you." Bobby smiled when he saw me on the bed. 

"Here I am." I smiled at him. 

"Here to get away from all the drama?" Bobby asked. I groaned and nodded. 

"You have no idea. It's giving me a headache." I told him looking at the floor. "Can I vent to you about something?" I questioned. 

"You can vent to me about anything you want." He replied. I turned my body so I was facing him more and scooted back on the head bored. 

"It's clear Lottie hasn't been very nice to Priya since she got here. I mean we all hear the snide and rude comments. Priya has been mature and has ignored them. I've even stuck up for her a couple times, like today during the slime challenge." 

"Yeah, that was pretty tense. I figured you had some sort of fire to you, and I feel like we only just say the spark." Bobby interrupted. I chuckled and shrugged. 

"Yeah, I just didn't like how Hope and Priya were ganging up on her." I said biting my lip. "Even if Priya was grinding on Noah, on purpose, Lottie could've just let Hope handled it." 

"Yeah, I'll have to agree with you on that." Bobby said nodding his head. 

"Right! Lottie and I were really clicking in the beginning, but now I'm seeing this mean side to her, and I don't really like it. I mean she formed that small clique with Hannah when Priya arrived. I don't like stuff like that. Priya is a super sweet person. I really like her. She's got that big sister thing going for me. I think she just goes about things the wrong way. Both girls are in the wrong about certain things and Lottie mentioned earlier that I'm never on her side...and that bothered me. I wasn't entirely trying to take Priya's side during this, but I was just sticking up for her. I know how it feels to be on the low end of the stick." 

"You do?" Bobby asked confused. 

"Oh yeah, I wasn't always this extra. But anyway, I just mostly want all the girls to get along. This is my summer too and I don't like all this negativity. I really like Priya and I really like Lottie too. Lottie thinks I'm picking sides, but I was genuinely defending Priya. Am I wrong for that?" I stopped talking and I think Bobby took my silence as for him to actually answer the question. 

"Oh, you don't have to answer that. I'm just venting out my frustrations." I giggled as Bobby breathed a sigh of relief, but I kept going. "I mean Lottie talks this big game of loyalty and girl code. but sometimes I don't even think she knows what that is. Bad mouthing someone all the time isn't girl code at all. I wish she would stop being so stubborn and selfish and actually try and see things from Priya's point of view. I mean, Lottie would have been in the same position if she came in later. I mean Hope and I have learned to co-exist with each other. I just wish they'd do the same." I finished. I looked at Bobby and smiled. 

"Thanks for listening." I told him. Bobby sent me a smile. 

"My ears are always open. Now you need to relax. Lie down on your stomach." He instructed. I followed his direction and I close my eyes when he puts his hands on my shoulders. He starts to knead my shoulders. "Honestly, I've not done that man massages. But I figure it's basically like kneading dough." I giggled. 

"Only you would compare a massage to baking." I started to giggle, but it turned into a groan. 

"This feels amazing." I groaned. 

"Glad I could help." I sighed as my eyes closed and I was almost asleep before Bobby pulled his hands away. I turn and find him sitting beside me smiling. 

"Thank you, that was a amazing." I said pulling him into a hug. I smiled as he wrapped his arms around me. I could smell the faint scent of freshly baked goods. "And you smell like baked goods.” I felt his body shake with laughter as we cuddled on the bed. 

"You know something?" Bobby asked looking at the ceiling. I was on my side with my head on his chest. 

"What's up?" I asked him. 

"I'm really glad I came here. I never would've thought I'd be cuddling with one of the sexiest women on earth." I chucked rolling my eyes. 

"Thank Bobby." 

"I'm serious! Even if we are just friends. The fact that I can do this with you and it be normal is awesome. I think we are a prime example of girls and guys just being friends." Bobby voiced. 

"I can agree with that actually. The more time I spend with you, the easier it gets being in here." 

"Tell me about it. Sometimes, I wonder how things would have been if you ended up going home? Like, I don't know if you notice Diamond, but you have an aura that is just captivating. You're like the frosting on a cupcake." Bobby complimented. 

"Oh, stop you're going to make me cry." I said holding back tears. I would not do this here, I told myself. What, Bobby just said got to me though. He's the only person that says things to me like this. He's always been completely honest with me though, and I've always been honest with him. It's why he's my best friend. I feel like I can trust him. Priya too. I orbit towards her as well. Lottie, well right now, not so much. But, Bobby has everyone beat. His presence is warm and gentle. I've never been able to relax around anyone like I can with him, and it's nice to finally have that with someone. 

"Seriously, though! I see why Lottie and Priya look up to you so much. You've got great leader skills, highly fashionable, and your so kind. You are the most powerful person in this villa." 

"You think so?" I asked looking at him. 

"Oh yeah! The way the girls all come to you for help. The way you just fixed the problem between Lottie and Priya. You're like the peanut butter to an olive." I busted out laughing. 

"Bobby, that is the most absurd comparison I have heard!" I cackled. Bobby chuckled and shrugged. 

"It's true though." I smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. Bobby's cheeks blushed. 

"Thank you, that's very sweet." I beamed at him. We chatted for a little bit more before the rest of the islanders came in for bed. Today was a lot, but boy I was not prepared for what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments! Much Love!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diamond and Bobby find themselves in the bathroom after Operation Nope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter with POV from Bobby.   
> I really like the flow of this chapter. This is what I've been struggling with. So I've decided to re-write chapters 1-3. I'll let you know when I update each chapter. But I've finally figured out how I want it.   
> There is smut in this chapter. Thank Alicia for this inspiration.   
> In No Judgment there are references to them having sex, so I truly thank her because now you get to read what happened.   
> Hope you like!

(Diamond's POV) 

The next few days in the villa were great! We haven't had a text about a challenge or re-couplings. It's been a busy couple first days so it's nice to relax and enjoy everyone's company. Things have been great between Lottie and Priya. They both have seemed to co-exist; however, I have taken the lead on mediating between if needed. Lottie is still coupled up with Rocco and trust me when I say I haven't seen a worse couple than them. Rocco is constantly flirting with everyone in front of her, and Lottie is constantly yelling at him for it. 

Marisol and Gary...well things just don't look good for them either. Marisol has made it very clear to me and the girls that she just isn't too interested in Gary. Gary seems like he wants to work things out, but nothing is working from his side. I feel bad for them both because things just aren't working out for them mostly. 

Bobby and I are still in our friendship couple. In a matter of days Bobby has literally became my best friend. We have the best times and recently I've been secretly helping Bobby out on pranks. Bobby takes all the blame, but I am his secret accomplice. 

Noah and Hope are all loved up still. They are hardly ever separated from each other. I guess Noah enjoys being pulled around, but whatever works for them. Priya and Ibrahim have been getting on quite nicely. Priya seems to be the only person that can get through his shell and calm his anxiety. They spend a lot of time together. I always see them and hear them having honest and deep conversations. 

But recently I noticed Priya has taken a secret notice into Noah. Noah is very handsome so I understand why, but it was a conversation that had rubbed me the wrong way. I had walked outside to join the others, when Priya had called me over to the daybeds. She was sitting with Bobby and Ibrahim. Her voice was low so that no one could hear. She expressed that she believed Noah and Hope were playing the game and staying with each other to be safe. I had agreed that maybe it was a possibility, but how could we be so sure? 

Priya and Bobby had come up with a plan to test Noah and Hope. They decided that either Priya and I should try and kiss Noah. I was highly against it and told them I wanted no part. Bobby and I might not be romantic, but I wouldn't want anyone messing with us even we were. Priya was more than happy to try herself, and I had felt bad for Ibrahim. I had left them to it after that, but strangely enough it's like the whole villa knew. I thought it was pretty odd that Gary was questioning me about Noah and Hope. But I chose to stay out of it and kept my mouth shut. The night went on when I had found Hope sitting alone on the roof terrace. 

I might not like Hope, and we don't see eye to eye, but she looked really sad. So I lent her an ear. She was upset about a small disagreement with Noah. It was a total misunderstanding with Noah about a hoodie. I frankly found the whole thing silly, but I still offered her some advice. I even lent Noah an ear as well. They both seemed committed to make their relationship work. I felt horrible knowing what I knew about Operation Nope, and I almost told Hope about it, but also, I felt it wasn't my place to say anything. I was good friends with Priya, telling Hope would ruin that, but it could also ruin things with between Noah and Hope. I was conflicted and I hated to be in the middle of this. 

But I chose not to say anything. I just didn't want to be involved at all. But later that night, Hope called Priya out. I was shocked that she had found out. But I was a little bit annoyed that Hope sneered comments my way also. Lottie wasted no time jumping on Priya and even got mad at me because I didn't tell her. This whole situation was deeply frustrating because it seemed like I was taking all the blame, which was highly unfair. I had called a love island meeting to voice my opinion. Bobby had confessed that he had helped Priya with forming Operation Nope. Hope was so upset to hear that. After everyone came clean, I was glad to be off the hook. 

I thought things were over, but the next day I heard a highly private conversation between Noah and Priya. It looked like Priya's plan had actually worked after all. She had in fact turned Noah's head. But I kept that conversation to myself. I was not going to be a part of it at all. We had our first challenge where we learned secrets about each other. It wasn't until Marisol had read Noah's secret that things took a turn for worse. Marisol had revealed that Noah has an ex named Priya. Hope literally went ballistic. Priya lit a fuse when she had revealed her private conversation on her own. 

I honestly didn't think she would be so open about it, but she was. After that, Hope and Noah have been arguing all day about the situation. I have been trying to stay out of their way. Hope would follow Noah from room to room and argue. It was literally exhausting. I was walking by the bathroom when Bobby opened the door. 

"Oh, thank god, it's you." He breathed when he saw me. 

"There you are. I've been looking for you. What are you doing in the bathroom?" I asked him. 

"I'm hiding from Noah and Hope." He casually said. 

"In the bathroom?" I questioned. He chuckled and nodded. 

"No one ever argues in the bathroom. Why don't you join me?" He asked opening the door a little bit. I shrugged and walked past him. Bobby shut the door behind him and I sat on the bathroom sink. Bobby turned around and leaned his back on the bathroom door. His eyes were shut as he stood. I took him in. I'm not sure if it's the way his shirt was fitting today or what, but he just looked good. And when his eyes opened, and stared back at me, I knew he was thinking the same. He bit his lip as his eyes trailed at the outline of my cleavage. It was getting hot in here by the second. Bobby stepped off the door and stood in front of me. 

"Take a picture lass, it'll last longer." He spoke. He raised his hand and traced a finger over my lips. I smirked as I opened my mouth and sucked on his finger. Bobby hissed before standing in between my legs. I pulled away from his finger and grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer. 

"Why have a picture, when I can have the real thing?" I responded before Bobby's lips landed on mine. I sighed as I wrapped my legs around Bobby's waist. Bobby was such a darn good kisser. It was hot. It was heavy. It was everything I needed in this moment. The caress of his lips made things more intense as I started unbuckling his belt. Bobby pulled away chuckling before moving down my neck. 

I felt his hands slip underneath my dress and I let out a small moan when his finger traced the outline of my underwear. I watched as Bobby licked a finger before pulling my underwear aside and slipping a finger inside my walls. He kissed my neck as he began slowly increasing his pace. I bit my lip so I wouldn’t moan out loud because it felt so good. 

Bobby knows how to use his fingers for sure. I pushed my hand inside his pants and grabbed onto his shaft. He length was long. I smiled as I heard him groan in my neck. His hand that was currently unoccupied began unzipping the back of my dress. I groaned when I felt him add another finger inside. I hid my face in his chest as he moved his fingers in a slow hithering motion. I couldn't even grip him anymore. My hands we squeezing onto his shirt and I was panting. Oh, fuck those hands know exactly what they are doing. 

"Bobby," I gasped as my hand pulled tighter on his shirt. I could feel it in my toes. I was getting close. I could feel it spreading up through my legs. It took all the energy in the world for me to not scream. I was there not, it was coming, and then it stopped. Bobby removed his finger from inside me and I whined in response. Bobby pulled me off the counter and stated pulling my dress down my legs. 

"I need to see all of you," he said as I fully stepped out my dress. I was in nothing but my bra and panty now. Bobby's hazel eyes had a darkness in them as he watched me strip off my underwear. "Fuck me, lass." He groaned as he took in my body. "Your so fucking beautiful." Bobby said kissing me on the lips. 

"We got to take this to the shower." Bobby muttered on my lips. I helped him get out of his clothes and I let out a little squeal as Bobby threw me over his shoulder and ran to the shower. He opened the glass door and turned on the shower. He set me down and pushed my back on the wall. 

(Bobby POV) 

I didn't think it was possible for anyone to be any sexier than this woman. I never thought I'd be in this position. Having the actual chance to be with this woman. Yet, here I am. Here I am lifting her in the shower with her back against the wall. Here I am listening to her moan with her head tilted back. Here I am feeling her nails digging in my back. She looks so beautiful. Her hair that was straightened has changed back to its natural kinky curl form due to the steam from the hot water. Her eyes were closed as I pumped in and out of her. She felt amazing. Tasted amazing. Everything about her was amazing. 

She was true light. She was the spirit of this villa. The spirit of all things good. And I, a chef from Glasgow, is making that spirit in her even stronger. I knew she was perfect the second I saw her step foot out of the villa. I was shocked that she picked me. Even more shocked that she friend zoned me. But none of that matters. I'd take her any way I could. And if tonight it's in the shower then so be it. 

I see the looks that the other boys give her, well besides Gary. Diamond and Gary have definitely proved to be big brother and little sister. But it's the others. I see how they look at her. They see the same thing I see. But what they don't see is the real her. In the short amount of time Diamond and I have known each other, we have been inseparable. I literally crave to be around her. And I know she does too. She was looking for me after all. 

Anyway, I have gotten to know Diamond very well. One thing I noticed is that she's pretty private with her personal life. I'm not sure if it's because of TV, but she doesn't share. She'll share bits and pieces of information, but never gives the full truth. If you listen closely, you'll hear it, and I have heard everything she's said. I know for a fact she's been hurt before. Hell, I've been hurt. But her's goes deeper. She holds her heart on her sleeve and someone has damaged it. I can tell by her resistance in certain conversations. From what Lottie has mentioned, she thinks Diamond, has been cheated on. And if she was, shame on her ex for doing it. How could you heart someone like Diamond? 

Why would you want to? I don't understand how she ended up here. But I know for a fact I'm going to learn. I want to know everything there is about her. I want to know why her favorite color is pink. I want to know why she straightens her hair when she could show her beautiful curls to the world. I want to know more and more about her cello playing. I want to know what she thinks throughout the day. I want to know what she was like growing up as a child. I want to know every detail about her. I have to know. 

I came on here to find someone who is honest and trust worthy. Diamond is definitely that person. She's always one to express how she feels and is honest open. She's always there for people. She lends an ear in the time of need. And she's not afraid to call the bullshit either. I felt bad at Operation Nope, when I didn't fully think, how it made her look as a person. Things were a bit awkward this morning between us, but they definitely aren't now. 

I groaned as I felt myself getting closer and closer to finishing. I was pretty disappointed to be honest. It might be the last night I get to see her like this. Or, maybe just maybe, things might evolve from this. If they do, I would be off the wall, because in the end it's what I want. She just doesn't see that yet, but when she does, I'll be here. It might not be tomorrow and it might not be the day after that, but I will wait for her. She's worth it. This is what my dad has been telling me since I was a little boy. 

_"Son, one day_ _you're_ _going to find her and it will it only take one look for you to know she's the one."_

I think my dad was right about that. 

"Oh, I'm going to cum." I heard her moan. I smirked and started pumping inside her faster. She looked like an angel as her back arched against the wall. I kissed her as I finished shortly after her. We kissed in the shower for a little before I set her down. I chuckled catching her as her knees buckled a little. 

"Steady lass, I got you." I whispered in her ear causing her to blush. She was so darn cute. She laid her head on my chest and I kissed her forehead giving her some comfort before we quickly took a shower. I had left for a moment and came back with clothes for us to sleep in. Diamond smirked and blushed as I picked out a nice pink robe for her to wear. 

We ended up back in the shower, when Noah and Hope chose, to make their grand appearance in the bathroom. We stood in the shower listening to them. I took this as another opportunity to get a little kiss. I pulled her face to mine and smothered her lips with mine. She smiled as she responded just as passionate as I was. We stood in the shower for a couple of minutes, completely blocking out the chaos behind us. 

Once we were sure they were gone, we made our way into the dressing room where I watched her care for her hair. She grabbed her blow dryer but I stopped her. 

” I haven’t seen your hair like this since we’ve been here. You should leave it.” I told her. I saw her frown for a moment as she stared back at me in the mirror. 

” You like it?” She asked me. I pulled a chair next to her and gently pulled on her one of her curls. I smiled as it pulled all the way down to her shoulder. I let it go and watched as it bonked back to its curl form. “I prefer it straight. It’s better to manage.” She said. 

It was moments like these. Where she doubted me. I didn’t like it when she did that. I don’t want her to doubt me. I want her to trust me. Just like she trusted me to have her moments ago. 

” Of course. You look beautiful with your natural hair. Show it off.” I encouraged. Diamond smiled at me as she put the blow dryer down. 

” Alright.” She agreed. I watched as she started applying a cream instead. I sat and watched asking her questions about different styles she used and products. She was happy to answer questions I asked. 

I stayed with her as she styled her hair. She had no make-up on and she just looked so beautiful. The girls came as she was demonstrating how to wrap her hair and explaining why it’s protective for her hair. The girls stood by just as interested as I was. Hope even added some input as well. 

I left as the girls started to get dressed. I chilled in Diamonds and I bed and made some jokes with the lads. Diamond came out giggling with Priya. I looked at the rest of the guys as they watched her walk down the aisle. They were thinking the same thing I was. Damn, she looks good. 

She hopped into bed with me and for a while we chatted and made jokes as normal. We were back to being mates. It was something that we didn’t need to have a conversation about. And if we did, she just didn't know how to form a conversation, but she didn't need to, because I've been good at reading her. As the lights turned off, she took her usual position as being the big spoon. She loved being the big spoon, just as much as I loved being the little spoon. 

I realized that in this moment, nothing has changed about our relationship. Even after that amazing shower sex we were still going to be friends. I'll let her lead because giving her a push might scare her away. I pulled on her hands and kissed the back of her palm before giving her another goodnight. 

One day we are going to be together, I know it. But I'll wait for it. I will always wait for her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments! Much Love and Shine Bright!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diamond meets Lucas  
> The villa erupts in drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked last chapter!

He was a dream come true. He was everything I was looking for. He was the guy that I have been waiting to meet. His name was Lucas. I was sitting in the roof terrace when I had heard him and Henrik by the pool. I rushed back into the bedroom to wake everyone up. The girls rushed to the dressing room trying to make sure they look their best. Lucas was a physiotherapist and is from Oxford. He’s a couple years older than me, but that doesn’t matter. 

I was beaming when he had mentioned to the group that he was interested me I couldn’t help but smile back. Bobby had joked about having to go through him, which made everyone laugh of course. Even Lucas. We went on our first date that day. It was exactly here I wanted to be. Lucas was funny, sweet, and once again so handsome. We talked about where we see our future partner. I told him mine would definitely be in my kitchen. He would reveal his to me, but I hoped I was somewhere in that vision. 

He also questioned me about Bobby. I told him that Bobby and I are just really great friends and that he has nothing to worry about. Lucas smiled and we cheered to that. All the girls were constantly teasing me Lucas, Bobby would even join in too.  They were getting to see a new side of me that showed when I was interested in someone, and I was so into Lucas. Bobby was fully supportive during this time, he encouraged me to see where things were could go. It was amazing to have his support. 

During this time, all hell had  broken loose. Marisol and Rocco have fully changed the game by fully sharing a  full-on kiss in front of Lottie and Gary. Lottie was pissed, and I also jumped into her defense, because that was clearly out of line. I felt horrible for Lottie. Lucas and I hard our "first kiss" also. It was only a small peck, but I couldn't wait for more. After the game, us girls were having a cocktail party on the roof terrace, where we spent the whole entire time talking mediating between Marisol and Lottie. It didn't exactly end on a good note, because Marisol walked off. Lottie wanted us all to avoid and ignore Rocco, but I felt like that was wrong, however he does deserve it low key. 

Things heated up with the famous pageant. Us girls were judging the boys in the Mr. Love Island pageant. I was so excited to see what the boys would come up with. I walked away from the girls so I could fill up my water bottle when Noah found me in the kitchen. He had said Bobby really needed my help. I followed him into the dressing room, to find him struggling to put on Priya's dress. He looked so funny in it. Bobby needed help with some of his things for the pageant. I told him he didn't have to worry about anything besides the hidden talent. I told him mine was as simple as burping the abcs. 

"There's no way you can do that." Bobby challenged. I rolled my eyes. He's always challenging me I swear. I took a deep breath and started burping the alphabet. Bobby smiled amused the whole entire time. He applauded me once I was finished. He was also pretty worried about the speech bit. I just shrugged and told him to be himself, which would ultimately be enough for anyone. He gave me a huge hug and promised me he was going to win. The girls and I sat at tables as we watched the boys start the pageant. Gary's dancing will forever go down in history and so will Henrik's  twerking . Bobby came and we all erupted into laughter as he strutted down in Priya's dress. The way Lucas strutted out of that pool had me blushing a  thousand-time red. Lottie and Priya had a field day as I fanned myself. 

The talent bits were also impressive. Noah proved that he doesn't care when it comes down to being masculine as he braided Priya's hair. Ibrahim showed he was tough stuff as he did crunches while fixing a  Rubicon's cube blindfolded. Bobby surprised me with what I've been asking for forever. A cupcake. He performed a magic trick and revealed a nice vanilla cupcake with pink icing. I literally squealed in excitement as he placed the cupcake in front of me. The girls complained that it came from his bulge area and complained that I shouldn't eat it. I was just so happy to finally have one. Poor Rocco was booted off once we realized  his..well whatever he was trying to do wasn't working. 

Although, Lucas had a great speech, Bobby's was so  heartwarming , and when it came down to voting for who to win, I gave my all to Bobby. He deserved this more than anyone. He was so happy to win too. I could tell it meant so much to him. I gave him his sash and placed a crown on his head. His little thank you speech about me was so sweet. He even included Lucas, saying "Lucas, just so you know you going to be coupled up with one of the sweetest girls here. You're a lucky lad, mate." I smiled and winked at Lucas as Bobby walked towards the beach hut to claim his prize. 

We received a text to meet at the fire pit. It turned out to be a surprise dumping. Us girls had to separately vote who was least likely to leave with a girlfriend and who was most likely to leave with a girlfriend. Those with the fewest votes would be dumped from the island. I immediately tensed. Lucas had just got here and he was in danger, and on top of that, I was coupled up with Bobby. Bobby could surely meet someone in here. I looked at both of them suddenly worried. I voiced that Bobby and Lucas both have to stay. Lottie and Priya had my back and that was that. 

It was revealed that Rocco, Henrik, and Ibrahim were all in danger of being dumped. I was so relieved but it did stink for everyone else. Later that night I was sitting on the roof terrace watching the other islanders. Bobby was on the lawn talking with Priya and Ibrahim. Ibrahim is super worried about going him and to be honest, I feel for him. I know that feeling. I turned around to find Lucas walking towards me. I blushed as he stood close by me. He expressed that he was grateful to be safe tonight. 

"I wasn't going to let that happen." I said cheeks rising. Lucas smiled at me and leaned down to kiss my cheek. We chatted up there for a while before heading to bed. The next day was even crazier. During the mean tweet challenge, we read several tweets and had to guess who the tweets were about. Some of them were pretty harsh. Even mine. I played off the tweet, but lowkey I was pretty upset about it. People come to me about their problems all the time, how could I not comment? Bobby encouraged me to play it off, and I did at first, but it did bother me. 

Everyone was  shaking , when Lottie tried to end the game, only to slap everyone with the impression that her and Gary might have kissed. I couldn't believe it. All the talk about girl code is out the window now, but nothing was confirmed for sure. Later on, in the dressing we received a text about the dumping.  Unfortunately , Rocco and Henrik were sent home. Rocco deserved it, but Henrik would have been here. The next night we were told we were hosting a party. I super excited to have a night of fun. After all this drama we definitely deserved it. I was doing a little dancing when I caught Lucas sitting by the firepit by himself. I took this as a perfect opportunity to spend some alone time with him. 

(Bobby POV) 

“You’re really just going to let that happen?” I heard Gary asked beside me. We were standing on the roof terrace now. I had a perfect view of Diamond and Lucas. I watched them from afar this time, and I have to admit it was less painful, then being right in front of you. 

“There isn’t anything I can do.” I blankly responded as I watched Lucas flirt with Diamond. She was smiling back at him, and I can bet you a thousand dollars she was blushing. She’s always blushing. She even blushes for me. 

I have to be honest; I didn’t expect Diamond to run in that morning saying there were two new boys outside. I didn’t expect her to find interest in either of them, but she did. I couldn’t blame her though. Lucas knew how to charm, and he charmed Diamond. He might as well have her on a chain, that’s how much he worked his magic on her. 

“You could tell her the truth you know. I think she would try if you tell her.” Gary offered his advice. I shook my head as I watched Lucas move himself closer to her on the bed. He grabbed her hand and pulled on her waist. This was it. I was about to  witness their first kiss. I turned away just before their lips met and sat down. 

“Mate,” Gary started to say, but I cut him off. 

“I  want her to be happy. I want the best for her.  So, if that’s what she wants then I have to support her. I have  to be her  friend. ” I told him. Ibrahim sighed and sat down next to me. 

“Everyone knows you two aren’t meant to be friends. I’m sure if you go tell her she’d try-” 

“See that’s the thing. I don’t want her to try. I want her to want me because she wants to, not because I’m asking her to.” I told him. I took a  peek over the balcony to see them laughing and sharing kisses. I turned back around and took a deep breath. 

I wasn’t a jealous person. I find it sexy when other boys find my partner sexy as well, but now things are changing. She’s changing everything. She’s changing the way I think. She’s changing the way I breath. She’s changing the way I act. And now she’s changed my future, because I know for a  fact, she’ll be in it, someway, somehow. 

“She’s just not there yet, that’s all. I believe this is just a stepping stone for us.” I told him. Gary sighed before patting me on the shoulder and walking from the terrace and back to the party. I have to admit my mood was down. How am I supposed to party, when the girl I’m highly into is with someone  else? I guess that’s what love island is about anyway. 

I knew from the second I saw Diamond and Lucas first interact that he wasn’t right for her. He couldn’t make her smile as wide as I can. He can’t make her blush the way I can. He can’t understand her like I can. He can’t see the real her like I can. He can’t see the vulnerability underneath her confidence like I can. He just doesn’t get her. 

But as Diamonds friend, I have to support her. I have to be there for her. I have to support her happiness. I have to stand by her side no matter how annoying and painful it is. Because when he fucks up, and he will, I know he will. When he fucks up, I have to make sure I’m there to help her pick up the pieces.

I thought back to earlier when I was chatting with my lads after winning that pageant challenge.

_ “Mate, what are you doing? Your letting her get away.” They whined confused. The others complained behind him. I just shrugged. _

_ “I’m not letting her get away. She’ll be here to the end and so will I.”  _

I walked back down to the party just in time before two new islanders walked into the party. I watched in surprise as a short little blonde came full speed running into Diamond. Diamond, who was just as surprised, smiled and hugged her back.  _ That’s my lass. Always the life of the party.”  _

Her name was Chelsea and she was firecracker. She had the bubbliest personality and I could tell Diamond and Chelsea would click right away. The other guy was Jacob and he was interesting for sure. He was tall and had muscles the size of 5 of me. He seemed to be no one's type in here. 

Everyone stood in shock when Chelsea rambled and dropped a bomb on us. Lottie and Gary had indeed kissed. Diamond was now back into fixing everyone’s problem for them. That was our thing I find most precious in her. She’s always able to put others needs bef ore her own. It was a quality only people like her could have. 

I watched her talk with Chelsea as I stood with the boys. You would have thought they knew each other for years. Some of the boys were muttering about how fit Chelsea was. Chelsea was fit, but she just wasn’t Diamond. Things had calmed down for a bit and I had finally found Diamond alone in the kitchen. She spotted me and as usual a bright smile came upon her lips. She grabbed my hand and we raced off to the roof terrace. I smiled when I saw the  cupcake, I had made for her in her hand. She had complained about the rest of the girls saying she shouldn't eat it. 

"It wasn't in my private area." I told her laughing. She smiled before unwrapping her cupcake. I watched in anticipation as she took a bite. This was almost better seeing her orgasm. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she groaned about how tasty and moist it was. 

"Bobby, tell me you made more." She asked before taking another bit. I slapped myself silly in the head. Dammit, why did I give the rest to the boys? 

"I didn't. But I don't mind making more tomorrow." I smiled at her. She giggled as she licked some frosting off of her finger. Even the most innocent things with her could turn me on. 

"Come on, we should probably get to bed." I told her once she was done. We walked back in the bedroom where it was announced that we were having a recoupling tomorrow. I saw Lucas smile from ear to ear while Diamond blushed. I ignored them and closed my eyes. The next day was exciting. Besides, the slime  challenges this cake challenge was made for Diamond and I both. Only thing that would have made it better was if I had made it. I was standing next to her with my arms tied behind my back, and she had a blindfold on. I was given the  instructions to help her decorate our cake. I smiled as she followed my directions and perfectly decorated our cake. 

I love the way she lined up fruit nicely in a circle. When it came down to judge everyone was slightly confused on how Jacob said that Hope had won. Hopes and Noah's cake was in pieces. They haven't been doing very well since Operation Nope and Noah admitting that he might pick her. We all shrugged it off and I looked at all the cakes on the table.

"I'm well hungry. All that cake decorating has given me an appetite." I mentioned. I took a finger and dipped it into the chocolate bowl while adding a strawberry off of our cake and popped one in my mouth.

"Same. I could go for some as well." She agreed while chewing on a piece of fruit.

"I bet I could eat, like, three entire slices." I replied. 

"Only three?" She asked picking up the cutting knife as she began to cut her and I a slice of cake.

"Oh yeah, like you could eat more than three slices of cake." I challenged. She turned her body towards and crossed her arms. I squinted my eyes at her in challenge and she sat down the knife.

"I could eat an entire cake-the whole thing." She argued smirking at him. I scoffed with raised eyebrows. 

"No way." I replied. 

"Yes, way." She challenged back. I smirked with an amused expression on his face. 

"Oh yeah? I bet my favorite t-shirt that you  can't ," I challenged back at her. My eyebrows lifted in surprise when she huffed. 

"You're betting me your favorite t-shirt? You sure? This is getting pretty serious." 

"I mean it. If you can eat the entire cake,  it's yours." She watched my face trying to find any ounce of doubt. When she couldn't find any, she understood just how serious things were at this moment. 

"Your t-shirt is mine." Was the last thing she said before she started putting pieces of cake in her mouth. I stood at the opposite side of the table and watched with a bemused expression on my face the entire time. I even cheered her on when the others walked back over to watch. When she got to the last few pieces of  cake, I looked at her with a proud smile on my face. 

"Looks like I'm going home shirtless!" I said winking at her. She chewed down the last few bits and proudly jumped up and down as everyone cheered her on. 

"Don't let me forget about that t-shirt when we're out of the villa." I reminded me while helping her wipe off her face.

"Bobby, I'm only going to be honest here. You will never get that shirt back." She said chuckling before I tickled her in the stomach. I can't tell you how amazing that moment was. She once again proved to me that she was worth everything I have ever dreamed. The hours went by and it was time for the recoupling. I have to say I was quite nervous. I wasn't sure who I was going to end up with today. I had a super weird feeling about this, and I was right because they actually let Jacob go first, instead of usual Noah.

No one knew what to do when Jacob picked Hope. This beats everything that has happened in the last couple of days. Noah ended up picking Priya, which made Ibrahim upset. After that, everything was a mess.  Ibrahim was coupled up with Lottie, I was coupled up with Marisol, and Gary was coupled up with Chelsea. The only thing that worked out was Lucas and Diamond. They looked so happy together. It was wild. It was just a mess all together. 

It was even messier than the next morning when I had woken up to find the girls missing from the villa. And then events that happened while they were gone were even messier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments! Much Love!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Diamond reflect over their time in separate villas.  
> Stick or Switch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like! I'm going to a tumblr post on my MC today! Check it out!  
> Follow me princessdie56

"Do you really think he would do that?" I asked Lottie. She shrugged frowning at me. 

"Tea leaves don't lie, Diamond." Was her reply. I stared down at my mug biting my lip. Lucas, wouldn't let his head get turned, would he? I couldn't think all of a sudden. Casa Amor has proven to be a waste of my time. It's been two days since we got the message of our secret girls' trip. Without a goodbye to anyone, we had got dressed and left. We arrived at another villa with different men, who were all trying to turn our heads and find a place for them in the villa. Arjun was nice and all and he seemed genuine with his interest in me, but I wasn't interested. Felix popped asking me to reconsider, but I definitely wasn't interested in him either. 

Marisol was full headed on with Graham. Good for her. I'm glad she found someone in here. The rest of the girls were having fun. Only Hope and I were absolutely miserable her. All I did was mope around, I didn't enjoy any of the challenges or games. I couldn't even pretend to flirt with anyone here. I didn't even lie in a bed with Arjun, who I was forcefully coupled up with. I slept on the daybeds. I thought it would be wrong. I thought it would betray Lucas. We were had just gotten together and now I have different men who were constantly in my face. 

After that horrible disaster re-coupling, Lucas and I were ecstatic to finally have our shot. I couldn't forget all the sneaky kisses we made before we cuddled to sleep. It was nice and exciting. I couldn't wait to finally see where this would go. But here I am sitting with Lottie on a rooftop, after she had asked if she could read my tea leaves. She's done it before. Last time, was back in the early days when she was coupled up with Rocco. 

This reading was quite different this time. I embraced the idea she had asked again, but now I'm not so sure. 

_“This is good stuff! Well, some of it’s a little odd, but let’s start with the clear stuff,” she suggested and showed me the bottom of my cup. “See the bottom of the cup? That represents your future.”_

_I stared a little confused at the shape. “It looks like an anchor.” I told her. She smiled nodding at me._

_“Correct! The anchor represents some kind of strong relationship. So in your future, you’ll find someone special, or an existing relationship will blossom further. Your anchor.”_

_“Well that's exciting! It's what I asked for!”_

_“Well don’t go telling me! But I’m glad. Now, see here on the side of the cup?” She pointed to a line of leaves at each end._

_“The side of the cup represents your immediate future. The next few days or weeks. You have a broken line of tea leaves here. Lines usually indicate a journey or passage of time. A broken line means a rocky road ahead of you._ _So,_ _expect your near future to not be the smoothest of journeys. At the end you have what looks like two birds. And at the other end, you have a heart.”_

_"What does that mean?_

_“Birds mean some kind of message, either good or bad, and a heart represents a lover._ _So,_ _although your immediate future won’t be easy, something good is on its way when it comes to love. Maybe the return of an old lover, or the rekindling of an old flame.”_ _Does that make sense?”_

_"Yeah, I think so." I frowned. It seems like I'm headed to a rocky road, but then curiously gazed at black clusters in the cup._

_"What do those mean?"_

_“Ah, well… The rim represents the present. You have a heart here, but it’s hard to make out. That usually means a flaky lover. And here is what looks like an owl. It’s often an ill omen. It looks like Lucas is going to be snakey, babe. I’d guess that he’s going to stick with his weather reporter.”_

And here we are now. Me sitting with Lottie questioning, Lucas's loyalty. I have to say now I'm nervous. Lucas and I clicked. He's the only one I have clicked with so far. He came in here grafting on me only, and now tea leaves are telling me he's a flakey lover. I honestly didn't know what to think anymore. I thanked Lottie and we walked back down with everyone else from the villa. I tried to chat with the girls, but no matter what I did, I couldn't get Lucas out of my mind. I was now doubting the last few days. I was doubting how I've spent my time here. 

I guess it would make sense though, right? When we had received our suitcases, all the other girls were given some of their favorite or partners things. Lucas hadn't given me anything. Maybe, he just didn't know what to give me? But even the other boys did at least something to place their mark, I was given nothing from Lucas. However, Bobby made up for it by giving me his favorite t-shirt, with a note saying miss you. 

Things took a turn when we were sent a video. I was not prepared to see Lucas kissing someone else on the lawn. While Chelsea was somewhere storming off about Gary, I was too busy not trying to have a breakdown in front of everyone. I locked eyes with Lottie and she gave me a sorry look. Chelsea came back and the rest of the girls started having their own conversation. I tuned them out and drifted into the background. How could this happen? How could he do this? We had just coupled up? We were officially going to get to know one another. He was the only guy I was interested in. 

I sat down on my chair as the girls surrounded Hope. They were comforting her as she cried about Noah. All of a sudden, this feeling popped in my chest. A feeling I had promised that I would never feel again. I had felt this feeling for years and here it was again. It was painful, and I just wanted to avoid it all together, but I wasn't completely sure if I could. I looked up to find Chelsea, who was standing next to Priya, eyeing me in concern. I stared back at her for a moment before giving her a small smile. She gave me a small smile back and nodded her head for me to follow her. 

We left without any notice to the rest of the girls as we walked to a quiet place in the villa. Chelsea sat me down, and I highly appreciated her for talking to me the way she did. She seemed like she really cared and was genuine. I won't lie, I was iffy about Chelsea, especially how she dropped that bomb on us about Lottie, but after spending some time with her I realized she doesn't have a filter. She felt bad about dropping that bomb though and after apologizing Lottie and Chelsea have been good friends. 

"Tell me how you feel babe." She said. I shrugged my shoulders before losing eye contact with her. 

"I'm not sure how to feel. I mean I know we didn't know each other for long, but still...do you really think he let his head get turned? That quickly?" I asked her. Chelsea grabbed one of my hands and squeezed offering me some type of comfort. 

"I'm not sure, Diamond, but that video doesn't look very promising." Chelsea replied. Nothing looks promising anymore. Everything looked promising with Lucas, and now it's in shambles. I held on to Chelsea's hand as I tried to gather m thoughts. 

"I've been sitting here staying loyal. I've ignored everyone in here for him." I said staring at her. I was pretty much talking out lout at this point and the whole entire time, I stressed about my worries Chelsea held my hand and listened. For this first time in this villa, besides Bobby, she's been the only person so far, who has cleared away from everyone else's drama to her me out. And I appreciated her for it. She sat with me, just listening to me talk to myself, to try and work out the pieces that went wrong. She sat with me as I wiped the tears of frustration and confusion off my face. She sat with me handing me tissues as I rambled and rambled and never once interrupted or added in her judgment. 

I heard clicks of heels and I quickly wiped my eyes to hide from the girls. I put on my sunglasses and put on a fake smile as the rest of the girls joined us. Lottie was going on about some plan, to get back at the boys. I refused to join in, but it in the middle of Lottie explaining her plan, I locked eyes with Chelsea one again. We both shared a smile. It was at this moment, that I knew Chelsea was going to be one of my closest friends in here. 

(Bobby POV) 

I literally wanted to punch him. I just wanted to deck him once across the jaw. Hopefully, that would have knocked some sense into him. I was always annoyed by Lucas. He did in fact "steal" Diamond away from me, but now seeing him fully crack on with another girl, has risen me from annoyed to just plain dislike. We woke up three days ago, to the girls missing. Turns out they were headed to Casa Amor, where they get to crack on with other men. We had five other girls make an appearance as well, but I wasn't interested in them at all. None of them, were Diamond, after all. 

Yesterday, we were sent a video of the girls. It was all mixed up, but we saw the girls doing all types of stuff. But none of it really made sense. They were literally five second clips. There was one of Diamond, who was grinning while biting some guys ear. Lucas, was pissed when he saw that. Hell, I was even annoyed, but I had a brain. I'm sure there was a reason other than grafting on someone else. Lucas, went full psycho after that video and immediate started grafting on Blake, who spent the entire time grafting on me. I was glad he got her away from me to be honest. She was not my cup of chocolate. 

Lucas proved everything I knew was going to happen. I've always known he wasn't right for her. He didn't even really know her. I've always known that. But I didn't take Lucas as weak. The profanities and name calling he yelled about Diamond were enough to have Gary and I upset. I am not a violent person at all, but the mean things he said about Diamond that night absurd and wrong. Gary and Noah held me back as I took the first swing against Lucas. The boys have made sure we haven't been in the same room since then. 

I'm just so angry at him, but I knew it. I knew he was going to do something to hurt Diamond. And now I just have to sit here and watch him graft out of revenge. I sat on the roof terrace by myself watching the boys with the girls. I wanted nothing to do with those girls. They weren't bad looking; they just weren't Diamond. I missed her. I didn't realize you could miss someone so much. Waking up in the morning to find all the girls gone, was wild. I searched all around the house for her, but she was nowhere to be found. Then we got the text about them being in another villa. 

Truth be told I was worried. That is something I could sympathize with Lucas. New villa, means new men. Any of the girls could have easily have their head turned. Even Diamond. No one knew what to expect from it. But once again, I had a brain. Diamond has always been loyal and honest. She wouldn't allow her heard to get turned. The only boy on her mind was Lucas. If only, Lucas would do the same for her. 

The three days she's been gone have not only proved Lucas was a selfish bimbo, but that my feelings for her are much stronger than I had initially realized. It might sound crazy, but I had fallen fast. Fast and hard. I've felt this way once before with an ex-girlfriend, but this was way more intense. Diamond made this villa bright with her laughter and bright smile, and she took all the brightness with her, when she left. Now there is a dark cloud over this villa, and I can't wait for the moment I see her tonight. First thing first, is to make sure she's alright when she finds out Lucas switches her out for Blake. 

"You worried mate?" Gary asked as he joined me on the roof terrace. Gary and I have gotten close since the beginning. He's the best lad I've got in here that's for sure. 

"Yes, I am." I replied as he took a seat next to me. Gary sighed and shook his head. 

"Not going to lie, I should've let you hit him. Maybe he'd be less of a dick right now." Gary said making me chuckle. "He truly believes she's bringing someone else back. Diamond is the most loyal person here." Gary rambled. 

"Tell me about it." I agreed. "What about you? You worried?" I asked him. Gary sighed and scratched his beard. 

"Honestly, Chelsea isn't my type. She's great, but not for me. Lottie though has always talked about staying loyal. So, yes and no." We both sighed anticipating the stick or switch recoupling. 

(Diamond POV) 

I bit my lip as I watched each boy come out showing whether the stuck or switched. Hope and Priya were both relieved to see Noah had stayed loyal. Gary came in surprised to see that Chelsea had brought Elijah back with her. Lottie was highly annoyed to see that Ibrahim had met someone named Shannon. I smiled as Bobby came out single, but quite surprised also. Bobby smiled happy that Marisol had found someone. His eyes found mine and he smiled so wide when he saw me, but then her gave me a sad smile. 

It was then that I knew, that Lucas had indeed betray me. Bobby stood next to me and I kept my eyes locked in front waiting for this agonizing moment of truth. I could feel Bobby staring at me as Lucas walked forward with a girl on his arm. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as Lucas introduced Blake. My eyes ran up from her shoes, to the hand around her waist, and to her eyes. 

I heard Chelsea and Marisol comparing Blake and I, claiming Lucas coupled up with someone exactly like me. She had fashion, but mine's was better. She was chocolate skinned like me, dark brown eyes like me, she stood like me, and she had the same hair like me. Only difference was that she wasn't me. Chelsea was right, she was a complete knock off version of myself. How the hell did I come second place with myself? Now, I was angry. Without a word, I simply walked away from the group and inside the villa. I grabbed a nice bottle of wine and made my way up to the roof terrace. 

I was completely grateful for no one bothering me for a while. I needed to be alone. The wine helped me relax and after maybe thirty minutes alone Lucas had finally came up to find me. 

My body immediately tensed as she sat down next to me. His face was fill of guilt as he took in my tense attitude. 

“She seems nice.” Was the first thing I said to him. He looked surprised at my statement attempted to give me smile, but I could tell he was still nervous. 

“She is. I think you two will get along great.” Lucas replied. It took everything in me to not roll my eyes. We were silent for a moment before Lucas broke the tense energy. 

“So, you didn’t bring back anyone after all.” Lucas said. 

“Why would I? I was under the impression we were a couple. That is, until I saw the video of you kissing another girl.” Lucas stared at me shocked. 

“You got a video?” 

“Of course, we did. I’m thanking the producers for putting that in there. At least, I was able to prepare for you switching me out just days after we finally coupled up. I also, have to thank Lottie. Her tea leaves also told me you would cheat." I rolled my eyes. 

"Let's not put all the blame on me. You're not exactly innocent here either." Lucas glared at me. I huffed with raised eyebrows. 

"What are you talking about?" I asked 

"We got a video as well. I saw smiling with some guy while you were kissing his ear. You looked like you having a lot fun. I started grafting on Blake after that, because you clearly weren't as loyal as you say you are." Lucas accused. I started at him baffled. This is just nonsense. Is he for real right now? 

"You thought I wasn't loyal based off a five second clip of me kissing a guy's ear? That was part of the stupid challenge we were versing you all in!" I snapped. Lucas blinked before the anger washed away from his face. He looked away from and stared at the floor. 

"Oh." Was he could reply? 

"That's all you can is oh? I spent the entire time away moping around, not enjoying myself. because I wanted to be with you! And all you've been doing is grafting on someone else!" I let out all my frustrations now. Everything that I stressed to Chelsea, yesterday came out full speed. And the entire time Lucas sat there and took it. All the hurt and frustration that I had endured was now officially spoken and it felt like a weight had been lifted. Even though, I was a crying mess, after I had banished Lucas to leave me alone, I had felt good. This was the first time; I had truly stood up for myself in the eye of someone who had caused me hurt. 

All the men I had encountered in my life were liars. I had never stood up to them, just avoided them and dealt with things on my own. I was proud of myself. But still mad at myself for putting myself in this situation once again. Once again, I was alone. Once again, I was forced to pick up the pieces by myself. Once again, I was left for someone else. I promised myself I wouldn't end up here, and once again here I am. Alone. I didn't have my mom or friends to console me. Just myself. 

(Bobby POV) 

I quickly placed some extra pillows into the fort in the living room. I made this fort due to not wanting to share a bed with any of the girls. I've been sleeping here every night, and after the yelling I had just heard, I was more than positive I would have company tonight. I had watched her face when Lucas showed himself with Blake. I watched her eyes trail between the two of them. Her face was blank for a moment, like she was trying to hide her feelings, but things just aren't that easy for Diamond. Her expressions changed from confusion, to sad, and then her lips tightened and you could see anger. I wanted to go after her as she abruptly walked away from the group without a word. No one knew quite what to do. We have all seen her clap back at Lottie or Hope, but we've never seen her like this before. I sent Lucas a glare before we all gathered in the villa catching up on the past couple of days. 

I was sitting on the lawn with Ibrahim and Gary when I saw Lucas finally make his way up to the roof terrace. It was only ten minutes later that we heard Diamond yelling from above. The other islanders from inside came outside to hear all the drama. I honestly felt bed for Lucas now. He got the full wrath from Diamond. I then took this time to now add some more additions to my fort. Where she and I shall sleep until the next recoupling. I finished with my fort before grabbing a box of Kleenex and making my way towards the roof terrace. 

I mentally kicked myself as Chelsea beat me in comforting her. Chelsea was sitting on the bench and Diamond had her head in her lap. Chelsea was rubbing her hair as Diamond cried. I knelt down in front her and wiped her cheek. She opened her eyes and I gave her a soft smile before she jumped on me. I wrapped my arms around her as she cried in my shoulder. Poor lass. I feel awful. I held her and rubbed her back as she cried for a couple minutes. I helped her wipe her face with the Kleenex before telling her about the fort I had made. 

"Why don't you sleep with me tonight. Chelsea will join also. We can sandwich you in." I offered. She nodded her head and we all walked back inside so we could all change into pajamas for the night. Diamond came back with a beaming Chelsea who had found fairy lights. I smiled as Diamond gave a small smile as Chelsea decorated the inside. 

"You okay?" I asked her. Her eyes met mine and she shrugged. 

"I will be." She simply put. Her smile didn't reach her eyes and I ached to see her so upset. This isn't the Diamond that I once knew. This Diamond was bruised, looked so broken. We went inside the fort when Chelsea said she was finished. I have to admit the lights had a nice touch. We all laid down with Diamond in the middle. Priya joined us a little bit later. She lied down next to Chelsea as we all comforted Diamond. 

She stared at me in shock as I told her how Lucas acted after he saw the video. She gasped when I told her about our fight. 

"Bobby, I'd never take you as violent." She said. I just shrugged. 

"Hey, nobody talks about you like that. Your like...you're my precious little jewel." I teased. I finally saw the normal red in her cheeks as she buried her face in my chest. I think she liked that. Chelsea and Priya were giving me a thumbs up and I gave them a smile. After rubbing Diamond's back for a while, she fell asleep in my arms. I don't know what's happening next, but all I know is that this is where belongs. Right here in my arms. Where she will be for the remainder of our time here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Much Love and Shine Bright!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diamond loses Priya and has a fight with Bobby   
> Diamond drunkenly yells at the girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter!

(Diamond POV)

I had woken up in the middle of night to find myself in Bobby's arms. How did I end up here? I looked around in confusion and internally groaned when I remembered the past events from earlier. Lucas..I felt a couple of tears reach my eyes and I took a deep breath to calm down. I turned over to find Chelsea sleeping softly and Priya sleeping beside her. These three..the ones who are there for me the most.

Chelsea..She's really had my back these last few days. It was very sweet of her. I mean it, when I said that she's really taken the time to hear me out. She's been the only one who hasn't been wrapped up in  everyone's else's drama, well mostly Hopes drama with Noah. She was the only one who really saw me. She saw the hurt in my face. In a moment where I had felt forgotten by the rest of the girls, Chelsea was there. Chelsea has proven to be an amazing person. She was hilarious and her chat was amazing. I loved how she said whatever came to her mind, at the time. Yes, she might be extremely blunt, and she might lose track of her thoughts, but I'm growing to love her more  every day . Even though she creates drama on her own without meaning to, I love her dearly. 

Priya, who was sleeping behind Chelsea, was my girl also. She and I get along like big sister and little sister. She's been there for me. I scratch her back, she scratches mine. We always go head to head in our glam, we are the queens of fashion in the villa. She's always offering me the best advice, and giving me her insight. I can talk to her about anything, and it usually ends up with us laughing hysterically. She's got her own drama as well, sometimes I have to wonder if things are intentional or not, but I wouldn't have her any way but herself. 

And then Bobby. My baker boy. My number one. I didn't know it was able to care for someone so much. Bobby has the title of my best friend in here. It took me years to form the bond with my two best friends from home, but Bobby has somehow managed to do that in a matter of days. He's funny, talented, sweet, and has shown a great amount of care for me. He's such a good person, and I'm so glad to have someone like him in my life. He has such a kind and tender  soul; any girl would be lucky to have him. I'm lucky to have him as a best friend. 

I snuggled out of Bobby's arms to climb out of the fort. I walked in the kitchen and grabbed the  ingredients to a peanut butter sandwich. I set them all on the counter when Bobby had wandered in the kitchen. He stretched and smiled when he saw me. 

"Hey, sleepyhead. What are you doing up?" Bobby asked coming to stand next to me. "What snack are you making?" 

"A peanut butter  sandwiches ." I replied. Bobby frowned and shook his head. 

"With just peanut butter?" Bobby teased. 

"Yes, with just peanut butter. Not everyone puts Olives on their sandwich Bobby." I teased back. Bobby chuckled and told me sit down and he'd make my snack for me. We had talked for a while, each of us bringing back our usual flirty banter, that had  disappeared after Lucas had arrived. It was nice to bring it back. It was the normalcy I needed. I laughed as Bobby pretended to choke from my dry taste in sandwich. 

"I need water!" He  smacked opening the fridge and grabbing a water bottle. I giggled as he chugged down half the water bottle clearing his throat. "How can you eat that lass? It's so dry." I just shrugged. 

"Sometimes, that's all you've got." I shrugged giving him a soft smile. I tore a piece of my sandwich looking down. I didn't see Bobby's face, but I felt him sit down next to me. I jumped when Bobby pulled my chair closer to him, and turned it so I was fully facing him. He grabbed one of my hands in his and asked me to elaborate. I didn't tell him much, but I did tell him my mom raised  me by herself. I mentioned that my parents got divorced young, and I ended the conversation with that. Bobby smiled and thanked me for sharing. 

That was something, I loved the most about him. He never pushed me too hard. He always  laced down a safe space for me to speak. I could talk as much as I wanted to and share as much as I wanted, and he never pushed. He was happy to hear any little information I offered to tell him. I knew I could trust him and he knew he could trust me. I've found out things about Bobby, that he wouldn't share with anyone else, maybe Gary, but I'm positive no one knows that secrets that I know. 

During late night or morning conversations, Bobby and I would spend time telling each other stories of our past. We had created a safe space between each other, and ever since the beginning of this villa, we have been building and building, and our trust in each other is at an  all-time high. I felt safe with Bobby, and he felt safe with me. We were  each other's rock. I was his  yin to his yang. If I were  Bobby, I guess I’m the peanut butter to his olive? Whatever makes sense. 

He shared with me a little bit of his last relationship. He told me how she had lied and cheated on him. How she had called him child and immature. She had told he wasn’t serious enough. My heart ached for him. He doesn’t deserve anyone like that. He deserves a girl that will truly love him for who he is. 

Bobby hides himself behind his joking banter. I saw right through it. Underneath, Bobby needs someone who can understand him. Someone who can see inside his head. I'm not sure if Bobby will find it in here, but I know for sure he will one day. I can't wait to be there with him when he does. Bobby cleaned up our mess and  offered me his hand as we walked back to the fort. We crawled in and Bobby cuddled me to his chest, as he pulled a cover over us. 

"I thought I was the big spoon?" I whispered. Bobby smiled at me and kissed my head. 

"I  don't mind being the big spoon tonight, lass." Was his reply. I smiled before snuggling closer and falling asleep. 

I spent the next morning with Bobby and Chelsea. Lottie and Hope had wanted me to talk to Shannon and fish for information, but I told her no. I had my own stuff to sort out. She gave me a sad smile and walked away with the rest of the girls. I was sitting on the bean bags when Hope came down wailing about Noah. Blake tried to wave me over, but I ignored her as well. The day was pretty boring before the dumping tonight. 

Currently in couples was Marisol and Graham, Jacob and Hope, Ibrahim and Shannon, Lucas and Blake, Chelsea and Elijah, and Priya and Noah. Bobby, Lottie, Gary, and I were single. I wasn't surprised when I saw the couples who had the least public votes. Hope and Jacob could never be a good match. Jacob mostly cared about how he looked. Chelsea and Elijah were too new of a couple, along with Blake and Lucas. Priya and Noah I feel could actually be a good couple, but we all know, despite his interest in Priya, he still had eyes for Hope. 

Us single partners were forced to couple up with someone who had the  least  number of votes. I was worried about Priya and Chelsea. One of my best friends could were going to go home. I knew I couldn't pick them. I looked at Bobby who was discussing something with Lottie. It looked like they were planning something, but I  wasn't sure what. I looked between the guys who were facing being dumped. Jacob? Automatic no. Lucas?  Fuuuck that. Noah? Hope would have a heart attack. Elijah? I guess he's my only option. Lottie went ahead and picked Noah, and I was completely shocked to see Bobby pick Hope.  Priya...

I wasn't able to fully react as my phone beeped next. I picked Elijah, because there was literally no option. And lastly, Gary picked Chelsea. While everyone was happy that Noah and Hope were staying in the villa, I followed Priya into the kitchen. 

"Priya!" I called. She stopped and turned around. She smiled and pulled me in a long hug. 

"I don't want you to go." I cried wiping my eye. Priya just smiled at me and wiped my eyes. I didn't want her to go. I  wanted her to stay. She had to stay. She just smiled and pointed a finger in my chest. 

"Win. I want you to win." She proudly smiled. I gave her a soft smile and she grabbed my hand to help her pack. Once we were finished, I met the group outside. I stood with Chelsea as we waited for the fellow islanders to come and say goodbye. I glared at Bobby as he comforted Lottie. As far as I was concerned, I thought Lottie would actually be happy. But Bobby..I can't fathom why on earth he would let Priya go home. She should be here with us. She shouldn't be one that was dumped. She was our third amigo. And he had the power to let her stay, yet he didn't. He didn't even look upset with his decision. 

I looked away as we locked eyes. I frowned at the ground as I, for the first time ever, felt anger towards Bobby. This was different and I honestly didn't like it. I didn't want to be mad at Bobby, but I just couldn't help but be. We gathered around the group of islanders as we said goodbye. Saying bye to Lucas and Blake, was super awkward and uncomfortable. But I wish them the best, I think. I gave Priya a super long hug. She handed me a bottle of her floral spray. 

"Something for you to remember me by." She smiled. And I was crying again. I stayed behind and waved Priya off until I couldn't see her car anymore. I looked at the small bottle of spray Priya had left for me and smiled. As if, I could ever forget her. She can be  really funny sometimes. I turned around to find Bobby standing against the front door. He had his hands in his pockets as he watched me. The usual smile was replaced with a frown. My smile went away as he stepped off the door and walked towards me. 

He stopped until he was about an inch away. I looked away as he tried to meet my eye and I heard him click his tongue. 

" So, I catch you glaring at me a moment ago, and now you  can't look me in the eye? I'd rather you just tell me why your so upset." Bobby said crossing his arms. I took a deep breath before speaking. 

"It's your fault." I told him as I felt the anger rise back inside me.

"What's my fault?" He asked crossing his arms. I scoffed finally now looking him in the eye. 

"It's your fault Priya is going home. Why didn't you choose her to stay? Why would you let her go home like that? How could you betray her like that?" The whole time I threw accusations and yelled at Bobby, he just stood there and took it. His face was angry. I've never seen an angry Bobby. But I didn't care. I was angry also. 

"She was our third amigo! She's  meant to be here with us, and you let her go! She was my friend Bobby, why would you do that?!" I wiped my eyes on my arm. "She was our friend! You should have saved her! So, it's your fault! It's your fault, that she's gone!" I wailed at him. I was breathing heavy as I glared at Bobby. He was silent as he glared back at me. I was expecting him to yell. Raise his voice or something. But I got none of that back. Instead, he closed the space between us. I stared up at him teary-eyed as he towered over me. 

I was ready for the argument when Bobby opened his mouth to speak. Instead Bobby talked me down in the most gentle and caring way anyone ever has. He pointed out that he could've been selfish and saved Priya, but he still felt bad for Operation Nope, and this was a way for him to get his forgiveness from both Noah and Hope. 

"I know your upset Diamond, but be real with me. Priya was never going to find someone in here. Hope and Noah actually have something worth fighting for. I could've been selfish and saved Priya, but this is about love. Hope and Noah love each other. I wish you could've seen the way Noah was acting while you guys were gone. It would've been devastating for him if I didn't pick me Hope. I know you don't like Hope and I don't like her much either, but they do deserve each other. There is literally no one else here for either of them." Knowing he was right I looked away from him. Priya was having a lot of trouble in here finding someone she connected with. Even the Casa Amor boys weren't on her level. And to purposely breakup Noah and Hope is wrong. 

I all of a sudden felt silly, more so stupid, for blaming Bobby. It wasn't his fault at all. He was right. Noah and Hope would have been devastated if either of them went home. And deep down I knew Bobby still felt bad, about Operation Nope. I was wrong to be mad at Bobby and this wasn't his fault. I shamelessly felt more tears fill my eyes as guilt replaced my anger. 

"I'm so sorry, Bobby. You right, your absolutely right." I cried. "I'm just really going to miss her." I whimpered putting my face in my hands. I let out a sob as I felt Bobby pulled me into his arms.

"I'm going to miss her too. We were the three amigos after all." He said kissing my head. "It's alright, I'm not upset with you, lass." Bobby rubbed my back as I cried in his shoulder. I pulled away after a couple of moments and wiped my eyes. 

"I'm sorry, Bobby." I guilty  apologized . 

"It's alright, lass. All is forgiven so no need to worry." Bobby replied booping my nose. I let out a sniffle and a laugh as Bobby led us back into the villa. We separated as we both took showers and got dressed for the night. Bobby met me outside the bathroom and instead of leading me to the bedroom, we walked down to his fort. We walked inside to find Chelsea already waiting for us. 

"Diamond! Are you doing okay?" She asked concerned. My heart melted. She was too caring. I laid down in the middle as Bobby cuddled me from behind. With all the events from today, I was out within minutes. 

(Bobby POV)

"You are really sweet with her." Chelsea commented. Diamond had just fallen asleep. She's had a tough two days so far. She was pied off by Lucas and now one of her best friends from the beginning had left as well. I feel bad for her. I hate to see her cry like this. I don't enjoy seeing her so sad. I've been watching her all day today. She'll get quiet and she'll look off into this distance, and she'll have this strange look on her face. She looks broken and sad. I don't like this Diamond. 

"She needs someone to be sweet with her." I told Chelsea. "She's been through a lot the past couple days."

"I wish you could have seen her before and after we got that video. She tried to hide it from the other girls, but I saw she was hurting. She doesn't have a mask like she thinks she does." 

"That's my lass. Always wearing her heart on her bikini strap." I joked. I heard Chelsea giggle and I smiled. Diamond for sure would have called me out on that. 

"Well, I want you to know that I'm rooting for you both. She doesn't see it now, but one day she will." I locked with eyes with Chelsea giving her the biggest smile. She smiled back before turning over to go to sleep. Chelsea seems like she wants to get along with everyone here, but I've noticed she wants to be friends with Diamond the most. They are good for each other and hopefully they keep this special bond when we leave. 

The next morning was interesting. Somehow, someway, Elijah has taken a great interest in Diamond. Diamond, being my future girlfriend whether she knows it or not, has been kind in rejecting his advances, but he just  won't stop. Poor Chelsea, just has to watch. Things took a turn when we got two brand new  islanders . Elisa and Jo were their names. They both had decided to take me on dates. Elijah, Ibrahim and, Noah came as well. I turned to wave bye to everyone, but I was  jaw smacked by Diamond. She was wearing a white bikini and she looked fucking amazing in it. 

"God damn, Diamond! Your  lookin mighty toasty over there!" I yelled. I heard her giggle and a "Thank you, Bobby." I saw Elijah eye me but I ignored him. I was ready to get this date  over with . We ended up going to a nice spa where I got a massage. It was nice and I enjoyed their company, but I was ready to get back to the villa. Ever since the girls left to Casa Amor, I didn't like being away from her too long. We left the spa and we were greeted by some of the islanders. Diamond was listening to Elijah tell her about his date. Diamond and I locked eyes with each other and she smiled at me. I smiled back at her glad that she seemed to feel a little bit better. 

(Diamond POV)

This whole day was a waste of time. Today was a joke. I glared at the women in front of me as I sipped on my sangria. Today was supposed to be a day for me to relax. I was finally getting some space away from the villa to really clear my head and now that is ruined also. This all started yesterday when Elisa told Chelsea revealed private information about Jo kissing Ibrahim. Chelsea  the n told us, instead of talking to Shannon. Shannon decided to bring it to Jo and now there is a whole mess going on. Elisa is blaming Chelsea for gossip sneezing. Whatever that means. Jo is pretending to be innocent. Shannon is pissed. While Chelsea  is..well she is more worried about spice girls to be honest. 

But today us girls were  surprised with a trip for some cocktails and relaxation time. And it has been anything but that. The whole day has been Shannon and Jo throwing shade at each other. Hope is proving to be a horrible mediator between them both, even though she was trying to help. But it's just been  chaos from the  gecko . I just wanted to drink my wine and enjoy the sun. But nope. Diamond can never relax in this joint. Where the hell was all this energy when I got pied off by Lucas?

I glared at the girls who were now yelling over each other. They have me on my third drink now. And I am done with everyone not taking  responsibility for their actions. If they all would  shut up this would be an easy fix, but now. No one wants to take  responsibility for anything, and I was now determined that they see it, so I can drink more wine. 

"Enough!!" I snapped slamming my hands down on the bar. All the girls stopped talking at once as they stared at me wide-eyed. 

"That is enough! I am so sick and tired of you all!" I snapped glaring at them. "Today was a day for us to relax, but this whole entire time, has been all of you being shady instead of actually talking about the problem!" 

"Oh, look at miss perfect Diamond taking the lead. What do you even know?" Jo said rolling her eyes. 

"Shut it Jo! If you would have just manned up in the first  place, we still  wouldn't be having this damn conversation. But you  won't admit to anything like a little girl, so what do you know Jo?!" I snapped. I then looked at Elisa. 

"And you! Why the hell would you go to Chelsea, out of all people? Everyone here knows she  can't keep secrets! You were wrong for that Elisa! You should have just  gone to Shannon in the first place. And Shannon, I understand why your mad, but damn why don't you just go ask Ibrahim for  god's sake! He's the person you should be mad at! And Chelsea, I love you babe, but it was wrong of you to tell all of us, instead of talking with Shannon." The girls all stared at me in silence. No one knew what to say. I sat down in my chair and took the last couple of sips of my drink. 

"How about this? Everyone in here needs to be more mindful of  each other's feelings. We need to learnt to have respect for one another in here.  So, can we all agree, right now that we will think before we act, and respect each other. And for fucks sake, take some responsibilities for your own actions!" I finished. The girls were silent before Lottie started clapping. 

"That has got to be the best drunk speech and scolding I have ever heard. But she's right ladies. We need to do better by each other." Lottie said. Soon after that, the four culprits of this evening, hugged it out. I smiled happy that we finally were done with this argument. I wanted to celebrate by pouring another drink, but Marisol cut me off. 

"You don't need any more hun." She said. I glared at her before Chelsea jumped on me. 

"Diamond! If I have to guess,  you're the whole entire sangria!" She cheered. I have no idea what she's talking about, but she seemed really excited so I happily thanked her. We left the nice bar soon after and when we got  back, I was told, I would be making dinner with Elijah for the entire villa. It was nice and all, but I forced Elijah to be my sous chef, and I declined  another attempt to graft on me. 

We made them a simple pasta dish with Parmesan on top. I rushed upstairs to quickly put on a nice black dress. Once we served dinner, we started talking about our day away. I was silent as the rest of the ladies talked about the day. I was enjoying my pasta creation. It seemed like everyone else was as well, as they spoke in between bites. I didn't focus into the conversation until Lottie said my name.

"Things didn't calm down until Diamond drunkenly yelled at all of us." Lottie smirked. 

"Yeah, at first I was alarmed, but I couldn't just think how cute she was." Chelsea beamed. I giggled shrugging my shoulders.

"This day wouldn't have been possible without you, Diamond." 

"Diamond was drunk and no one recorded it?" Gary scolded. I giggled and went back to eating my pasta. I tuned them out again until Marisol started speaking about kitchen bits. I rolled my eyes as I sipped my wine. I let Elijah defend us until he said that I  wasn't interested in kitchen bits. 

"No, I just haven't done kitchen bits with anyone. I never said I  wasn't interested in them doing them." I said taking a sip of wine. Bobby was sitting across from me smirked. 

" So, no kitchen bits, between Diamond and Elijah. It has been noted for the record." Bobby said. I giggled before sipping the rest of my wine down. All of a sudden, we get another text about a recoupling tomorrow night. Elijah, for some reason declared in front of everyone, that he was going to pick me. I just simply smiled at him before getting out of my chair. Bobby found me a little later and we both decided to just once again couple up as friends. It was the safest decision for us both. 

"The last days are near. To be honest I've given up on trying to find someone in here. After Lucas, I just want to have fun now. Enjoy my time with all of you." I said leaning on the  balcony of the roof terrace. Bobby stood next to me and hummed in agreement. "Especially you. You've been the best in here." Bobby smiled at me and bopped my nose. We spent a little bit more time talking before making our way to the bedroom. The next night as expected Bobby and I recoupled together. It was nice to be back in the bedroom with him  officially . We hopped back in our corner bed and cuddled under the blankets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked!   
> Follow my tumblr: @princessdie56


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was a masterpiece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this chapter a little bit more intimate. You get to really see a close intimate look into their relationship, despite them still being friends. It just shows that you can be friends with someone and still have intimate relations with each other.  
> You can be intimate with someone without having sex. Something I had to learn in my personal life.  
> So here it is. I hope you can feel it between the two of them.  
> This entire chapter is Bobby POV  
> Enjoy!

(Bobby POV) 

She was a masterpiece. I swear God took his time making her. There is no reason for someone like her should exist. It should be a law to look this good. She needs to be fined. Diamond rolled us over on the bed and I squeezed her back pulling her down closer on me. I groaned as she slowly rocked her hips on mine. How could someone so innocent in real life be so naughty behind closed doors? 

Her lips mashed against mine. Her hands were inside my shirt, feeling my chest. I moved one hand down to the base of her ass cheek. She let out a moan as I squeezed with my fingers. I didn’t think I would get a second chance like this, but I have zero complaints. 

Ever since that amazing heart race challenge, the sexual chemistry between Diamond and I, has been off the roof. I’ll never forget the way smirked down at me before turning to grind on my lap. She was a fox. Completely sexy. I couldn’t help it when my heart monitor went off. The boys complained, but I was too busy watching Diamond strut her sexy ass back up the roof terrace. I would've made love to her that night, but she doesn’t seem like the type to do it in public. Just yet. 

With the return of Hannah and Henrik, I haven’t had a full chance to get her alone. She was pulled away from me by the force of Lottie. Lottie was extremely worried Hannah was stealing Gary away. She surprised us all by choosing Elijah recoupling, proving that Lottie had nothing to worry about in the first place. 

It wasn’t until Diamond and I aced that baby challenge, where I was finally able to get her alone. We won a night in the hideaway. And finally seeing her in her sexy blue robe, told me she’s been feeling the exact same way. I hopped on the bed and rested my head on the headboard smirking at her. 

“What are you wearing underneath that?” I asked her. She smirked at me, her usually cheeks flushing whenever I got too flirty with her. She stood at the end of the bed gazing at me. She bit her lip trailing her eyes from my face and to my waist. My smirk grew as she licked her lips. God, she was so sexy as she crawled to me on the bed. This would be our first time since the shower incident. I was looking forward to his. 

Our first kiss started off super slow at first. Each of us just wanting to feel each other. It was nice. Neither of us were in a rush. We had all night. For a couple minutes kissing was enough, until I felt her slide her hand underneath my shirt. I rolled on top of her then. Her body melted underneath me as I leaned down to kiss her. I rubbed my legs up and down her thighs before leaning up to unite her robe. 

“Fuck me, lass.” I groaned as I took sight of her in her blue lingerie. My lips immediately kissed her stomach. I smiled when I heard her giggle before kissing up all the way t her lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck and made myself comfortable between her legs. I pulled away from her lips to look her in the eyes. 

“You are so fucking beautiful. Don’t forget that.” I whispered. She smiled before nodding and I smashed my lips back on hers. We kissed for a couple moments longer before Diamond rolled us over on the bed. She had her hand in my shirt and I had a hand on her ass. This was a dream come true. 

Next thing I know clothes are being thrown all around the room. I took in her chocolate skin as she smirked down at me. I bit my lip and groaned as she lowered herself on me. She felt amazing. She giggled as she began rocking her hips. She leaned down to kiss the side of my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist. 

I pulled her lips on mine as I took control, lifting my hips and down as she bounced on me. She pulled her lips away as she loudly moaned. The sound of her moans drives me wild. I kissed her neck as she dug her nails in my biceps. She loved to scratch. I had to wear a t-shirt around the villa for a couple days after our shower sex. Hopefully no one will notice the scratch marks on my arms. Diamond would have a heart attack. 

I learned that Diamond is highly cautious about her sex life. Sex in general is something that she likes to keep private. I realized that anytime someone would ask her something a little too far on the intimate scale she would blush and direct the conversation elsewhere. But no one else has realized that she lets down her guard more when she’s drinking. I promise none of us would have known she was down to do kitchen bits, if it wasn’t for that wine in her glass. 

She buried her face in my neck as she moaned through her orgasm. I pulled her lips up to mine as we both finished, rubbing her cheek as we continued to kiss each other. Out of all the women I have been with, sex with Diamond has topped all of them. Even just lying next to her and kissing her beats everyone I’ve been with. 

Diamond sighed before giving me a couple more kisses before lying her head on my chest. I lifted us up to pull the cover over our naked bodies. I laid us on our sides and Diamond giggled as I kissed her face. 

“That tickles.” She said chuckling. I smiled as she was back to innocent and sweet Diamond. I adored that about her. It’s always the innocent ones you have to watch out for. We were both quiet after that. Each of us comfortable in the silence between us. I was pretty much going to fall asleep, but then Diamond’s voice broke through my ears. 

“Do you have a favorite position?” She asked me. I let out a breathy chuckle which made her giggle. 

“Why, yes I do. It’s doggy for sure.” I told her. I opened my eyes to of course find her blushing. 

“Why doggy?” She asked me. I chuckled causing her to giggle again. “I’m just curious is all.” 

“It’s all right lass. I’ll answer anything, you want. Doggy style..I guess it’s a control thing. I can set the pace I want. I get a nice view of the ass. Plus, I hear for women, it hits a nice spot. And me personally, there is nothing sexier than a woman getting off.” I told her. She stared up at me with a small smile. “Now what’s your favorite?” 

“I know it sounds boring and extremely vanilla, but missionary is my favorite.” She replied. I smiled at her and kissed her fore head. 

“There is nothing wrong with missionary. You can do a lot with that. Why is it your favorite?” I asked her. 

“Missionary is more...intimate. I like the feeling of having a body on top of mine. It’s the feeling of being close to someone that I love most about it. It’s straight vanilla.” She said rolling her eyes. I placed a hand on her cheek. He cheek was smooth in my palm as I lifted her face up to mine. Her eyes met mine for a couple seconds before they looked away. 

“You know what, I think?” I asked before moving my face to meet her eyes. I could see her cheeks redden as she felt uncomfortable with this eye contact. 

“What do you think?” She asked. 

“I think vanilla is a beautiful thing. Embrace it.” I said before giving her on last kiss on the lips. I didn’t see her face when I pulled her head in my chest, but gave a soft smile when I felt her snuggle deeper in my chest. Last time, we didn’t have the time to lie with each other like this. Now I can fully study her. 

I’ve always been one to appreciate cuddling after sex, and I know for a fact Diamond likes it as well. She can always expect that from me. Thinking about the way she was on top was wild. Diamond enjoys the thrill of being in control, but only for a couple moments before, she’ll silently give it away. And by silently, I mean laying down on my chest and kissing my neck. A whisper saying, she was all done with her act. A silent cue that she was ready to be taken care of. 

“Can I tell you something?” Her voice breaking my thoughts. 

“Of course, you can.” I told her as she pulled away from my chest. I looked down to see her biting her lip. There was a battle going on insider her mind right now. I tilted her head reminding her, that it was just us and that she didn’t have to be afraid. She stared in my eyes before speaking. 

“No one has ever done this with me before.” She said. I furrowed my eyebrows confused. 

“What do you mean?” I asked her. 

“No one has ever cuddled with me after sex before.” She said. “My last boyfriend...he never really cared for it. Even when I had asked him. He found it annoying.” I closed my eyes frowning. 

“I’m glad you left that prick.” I told her making her giggle. “I’m serious.” 

“I know you are, Bobby.” I sat up before moving on top of her. I leaned down giving her most of my weight as I leaned on my elbows. 

“And just so you are aware, cuddling after sex is expected. It doesn’t matter what relationship you have with someone. You should be taken care of before, during, and after. Any guy who can't appreciate that, doesn’t deserve you.” I said before booping her nose. 

She giggled before cackling as I tickled her sides. 

“Bobby, stop!” She squealed trying to break free from my fingers. I laughed before leaning down to kiss her lips. She giggled as I ran my fingers on the sides of her stomach. I sighed as she wrapped her arms around the back on my neck. I settled myself in between her things and gave her all of my weight. She appreciated it for a hum was her response. 

We kissed for a while before I once again found myself inside her. This reminded me of our first time in the shower, but this time it was different. But now I could fully look into her face. I can see why she says missionary is her favorite. I loved the faces she makes when I make her feel good. I love the sounds and gasps. I love the way her body arches into mine. I love the way her eyes would find mine before looking away. And like earlier, when I moved her eyes back on mine, I could see how uncomfortable, it was for her. 

But I simply smiled at her before lightly kissing her lips. She smiled back before kissing my jaw. We continued on through the night like this. Taking breaks before once again finding ourselves in each other's arms. And when we finished, we cuddled and answered more random questions we both had for each other. 

I took this time to steal all the random kisses during this night. Because tomorrow, I knew for a fact things would go back as normal. We would go back to being friends. We would continue on like I didn’t have her moaning my name all night. But that was okay. All of it would be worth it once we get out of here. I don’t even care about this stupid show or the money. The money would be nice and all, but even if I don’t win anything, I still have a prize. I’ve got the trust of Diamond, and having her trust means more than anything. 

It started to make me wonder how things would go on the outside. Would we still even be friends? I’d make sure we are, that’s for sure. If she even tried to distance herself, I wouldn’t allow it. I’ve gotten a nice taste of her and I was going to have more. No matter what, I would have her. I would give her the time and space she needed, but I will have her. It’s always going to be her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked! tumblr: @princessdie56


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom Night Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Part 1 of Prom Night. Hope you enjoy!

Tonight, was prom night. I was beyon d excited for tonight. Us girls were currently at a store provided by production and we were looking at several dresses. I was look ing at some with Chelsea. Hope, Lottie and Hannah were across the room looking as well.  Chelsea was bouncing off the wall the entire time. It was easy to get sucked into her energy. 

I giggled as she pulled out different dresses on racks.  She was  such a firecracker. 

“Diamond, what is your style?” She asked me. She was holding a about ten different dresses in each arm. She looked like she was about to fall over. I laughed helping her with some dresses. 

“I’ll probably go princess or something , like that.” I told her. Chelsea beamed at me before walking over to a rack. She looked around to make sure none of the other girls were looking before pulling a dress off the rack. 

“I’ve  got this one for you. You don’t need any other dresses. This is it.” She said before pulling me to the dressing room. She threw me in along with the dress and slammed the door behind me. 

“Let me know if you like it!” I heard her giggle. I shook my head and stared at the beautiful dress in my arms.  Well..lets try this on. I  started to take off my clothes and I smirked as I saw a little red  hick e y right above my right  boob. 

Bobby had felt so bad, but I told him he didn’t have to worry. I had plenty of one-piece  swimsuits that could hide it, plus make-up goes a long way. I don’t even remember Bobby giving me that hickey. It was such a long night of sex. But I do remember how great it was. I giggled to myself before locking eyes with the dress in the mirror. 

I thought back to my prom night in high school. It was not a great night, that’s for sure. I wonder if tonight would be different. I sighed and pulled the dress of the hanger. Chelsea would find a dress in m y favorite color. She has great taste. I pulled on the dress  and stared at myself in the mirror. 

“Wow.” I whispered. I wish I had a dress like this, back when I was seventeen. I stepped out of the dressing room to find Chelsea waiting for me. Her eyes went wide before she screamed. 

“OH MY GOD! YOU LOOK AMAZING!” She yells. She grabbed the attention of the rest of the girls and they all looked just as mesmerized as she did. 

“Thank you, Chelsea.” I giggled. Not wanting to ruin the dress, I  quickly took it off. The producers took the dress with them and I was on duty of helping C helsea find her dress. She was  wearing a light pink  spaghetti strap dress. 

“My prom night was amazing. I was dating the hottest dude at my high school. His name was Brad Fetcherson. He was a total dreamboat.” She said gazing at her behind in the dress. 

“Oh yeah? And what happened to  Mr. Dreamboat?” I questioned. Chelsea rolled her eyes. 

“Girl, we broke up about a month later. Turns out he’s got a thing for softball chicks. I c aught him the dugout with her.” I gasped. 

“Chelsea, I’m so sorry.” 

“Oh, don’t worry about. It was high school.” She giggled putting in her hair in two buns  above her head.  Not going to lie, she looked really good  in her dress. That was such a perfect hairstyle too. 

“What about you? How was your prom night?”  She asked. I looked away and shrugged. 

“It was a regular prom night. Nothing too special.” I simply told her. I saw her eye me throu gh the mirror frowning.  She didn’t push further and I was glad she didn’t. Once she  finished, we made our way back to the villa.  I was silent the whole way back home. I wish I could match everyone ’ s excitement about tonight, but  honestly, I just couldn’t.  This was taking me back to a time that I wanted to ignore forever. 

We walked in on the boys practicing moves for the wa ltz tonight. Lottie and Gary began a rguing over the steps. Neither one seemed to know what they were doing. I watched them  in  amusement when Bobby walked over to me. 

“What do you say lass? Let’s show them how it ’s done.” I smiled as Bobby grabbed my hand. Bobby was surp risingly  a good dancer. We glided around the platform easily, only for Elijah to practically push me from behind. 

“ Oof .” I said as I fell on Bobby. Bobby caught me in his arms. I could hear Elijah in the backgro und  saying sorry, but I was distracted by the smell of Bobby’s cologne.  He always smells amazing . I wonder what he uses.  The group started talking about something, and I ju st  continued to lie in his arms. I laid my head on his che st and wrapped my arms arou nd his waist. 

Maybe I was  overacting a little about today. I mean it’s not like anyone from high school is here. They might be watching, but still. Maybe tonight, will be a better prom night than the one  I experienced in high school. I highly doubt Bobby is going to go an ditch me. He’d never do that. 

“You alright lass?”  Bobby’s voice broke through my thoughts. I smiled up at him nodding. 

“Yeah, I’m good. I’m going to head in for a drink.” I told him. Bobby smiled before he squeezed me in a hug before letting me walk off. 

(Bobby POV)

Something was off about her. I noticed it when the first smile she gave me didn’t reach her eyes. She seemed in great  spirits this morning before we left the hideaway.  She was her usual self, but glowed from a great night. She left to go shopping and now she’s returned with a grey cloud above her. I frowned watching her walk away. 

I wonder what happened during prom  shopping? It didn’t seem like she was highly upset, just off. I looked a round the group of ladies. They all seemed to be normal. I didn’t sense any tension between them.  So, nothing happened between them. Now I began questioning last night. Was it too much for her? Was I too much for her?  Her body was relaxed when I was  just holding her, so it couldn’t be. 

Whatever it was, I was going to find out that’s for sure. She’d probably tell me later. I followed the group as we made our way into the kitchen.  This was where Diamond was supposed to be, but she was nowhere to be found.  I was about to go off looking for her, when Chelsea  stopped me. 

“Bobby, wait.” She said grabbing on my arm. I looked at her with raised eyebrows.  “Before you go looking for her, I have to tell you something.”  She whispered.  She led me into the living room where no one was currently sitting. 

“What did you need to tell me?” I asked. 

“Diamond is down about something. She’s been in a weird mood  ever since we’ve gone prom shopping.” 

“Yeah, she doesn’t seem like herself.” I agreed. 

“I don’t think she had a good prom night in high school. ”  Chelsea informed. 

“You think so?” 

“She seemed really distant with her answer. Almost, like she didn’t want to talk about it.  I wasn’t really able to get anything out of her though.” I hummed taking in Chelsea’s comments.

“Alright, maybe I can get it out of her.” I said before starting to make my way to the bedroom. Only to be stopped by Gary shouting that the boys were going tux shopping. 

“Her dress is pink.” Chelsea said out of  nowhere . I stared at her confused. “Diamonds dress is pink.” She said winking at me before walking out of the living room.  Not completely knowing what to do with the information , I tried to quickly make my way towards the stairs, but I was stopped by Gary pulling me by the arm and out the door. 

We g ot  inside the tailor and we started getting measured for sizes and suits. I  was waiting for my turn when my mind wandered back to Diamond. Per usual, when I wasn’t with her. She was always on my mind regardless. If what Chelsea said was true, I’m hoping  that she’s able to bring herself out of this mood. Even if she couldn’t I’d do anything to make sure she did. 

I started to wonder what her prom night was like for her. Mine was usual. Got a nice date and kissed  underneath the disco ball. A normal prom night, along with a nice after party in the back of my car. Typical. It seems like Diamond, didn’t have that typical prom night, if she had one at all. I sighed as I stood up to get measured. My eyes scanned around the room before they widened. 

“Gary!” I yelled. Gary, who was talking to Ibrahim jumped,  turning around glaring at me.

“What is-”

“Get me that tie!” I yelled pointing. The tailor scolded me telling me to stay still. I rolled my eyes at him before nodding over to the case across from him. Gary walked over to the case  and scanned. 

“Which one, Bobs?” He questioned. 

“The light pink one.”  I said. Gary nodded asking one of the tailors for the tie. I happily smiled. Thanks Chelsea. We left the tailors and by the time we got back we only enough time to get dressed. 

(Diamond POV)

I thanked the heavens when the girls left the dressing room to put on their dresses. Finally, I could have some peace.  I put the last finishing touches in my hair. I had spent the last hour curling my hair. I pulled it into a half up  bun, half down style, and topped it with a s mall silver crown clip. I stared in the mirror and smiled. I looked good.  Chelsea, who was already dressed and finished, came in the dressing room. Her eyes widened when they saw me. 

“Diamond, you look beautiful.” She gushed as she came to sit next to me. 

“Thank you, Chelsea.” I smiled at her. She grabbed my hands in hers and smiled. 

“Can, I say something? Before th e dumping after this?” She asked me. I frowned nodding at her to continue. 

“ I’m not really trying to be all gushy and girly, but if one of us goes home tonight, I have to say this to you now.” She said. “ When I used to watch you on the telly, before coming here, I noticed two things.” 

“Number one being you are the sweetest person on here. You are literally what holds this villa together and I meant it when I said you were the sangria itself, and we are all different fruits.  You are sweet, kind, and beautiful. You have everyone back in here and I don’t think you realize how much you mean to everyone here.” 

“Aww, Chelsea.” I gushed, but she held up a finger so she could continue. 

“The last thing I noticed, back home and during my time here is, I feel as if very few people have your back. Even though, you are someone who c an hold your own, I’ve seen you getting blamed for things you shouldn’t have been. I’ve seen you put differences aside during the whole operation nope, and got Hope and Noah fix their problems. You stood by Lottie du ring the whole  situation with Rocco and Marisol. You’ve been here for everyone in this villa.”

“When we got the video during Casa Amor and you saw that video with Lucas,  while all the other ladies were gathering around Hope and trying to comfort her, I watched you by yourself trying to not have a breakdown.  That’s why I pulled you from away from the girls. You were  everyone's voice of reason in here, yet none of the girls really bothered to listen to you.” 

“I came on this show for love of course, but I really came on here for you. I know you have Bobby, but sometimes you need a girlfriend. I wante d to come in here and be your  voice of reason, because you deserve it, Diamond.  I know you’ve been down today, and whatever it is hurting you, just know that I’m always here for you to listen.  Inside this villa and out.” Chelsea finished her speech and I dabbed my eyes with a  Kleenex . 

“Thank you, Chelsea. ” I whispered before pulling her into a hug.  If there is one  thing, I’m for sure is that Chelsea, will forever be my favorite love island lady in here. I loved the other ladies in here, but she was right. No one, besides Bobby, has  honestly taken the time to make sure I was okay.  I was deeply moved by this gesture and her taking the time to be my friend. 

“Come on,  let's get you in your dress.” She said pulling away. I smiled at her back as she walked over to the rack. She helped me put on my shoes and soon enough I  was dressed for prom night. We walked out of the villa one by one. Chelsea gave me a thumbs up before she walked out to meet Henrik. I smiled at one of the producers before  walking  out. 

I smiled at all the lovely decorations put out on the lawn. I locked eyes with Bobby as he stood waiting for me at the end of the stone path. I giggled as I saw his eyes widen. Once, I got c loser I heard him  whistle before he held out his hand. I smiled as he twirled me around before taking a step back to look at me. 

“You look fucking beautiful.” He gushed.  I beamed as I took him in. Bobby in a tux was  scrumptious.  He looked damn good. I took him in from his nice dress shoes, to his black pants, black tux jacket, white shirt and pink tie. 

“Your tie!” I  squealed stepping closer to hold it. “It’s even sparkly! How did you know? !” Bobby smiled shrugging. 

“I had help from a little birdy.” He  answered before  grabbing one of hands. 

“It’s beautiful.” I whispered smiling widely at him. Bobby smiled before kissing me on the head and walking us to join the others.  This prom night was turning out to be better than my first. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked! tumblr: princessdie56


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom Night Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super short! Also, this is the second to last chapter! Final Chapter will be out tomorrow! Enjoy!

“Chelsea, did you really have to pour the whole bottle?” I asked. Chelsea just giggled and threw the now empty wine bottle underneath the table. 

“Of course. They will never know-quick! Here comes Lottie!” Chelsea grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the punch bowl. We stood by the snacks and watched Lottie pour herself a cup. Chelsea giggled behind her hand as Lottie took her first sip. Chelsea cackled behind me as Lottie gazed at her cup in disgust. Gary came over to her and sniffed her drink. She made eye contact with us before pointing a finger our way. 

“Hey! You spiked the punch, didn’t you?!” Chelsea and I laughed as we ran away from the snack table as Lottie marched over to us. I giggled as we both ran our separate ways. Chelsea ran left and hid behind Henrik, while I ran left and hid behind Bobby. I giggled and hid behind his back. 

“What are you up to lass?” Bobby asked. 

“Oh nothing, just having some fun.” I casually spoke before coming to stand next to him. Bobby smirked and peered down at me. 

“Well I’m glad you're having a good night lass. You seemed pretty down earlier.” He mentioned. I smiled warmly at him. 

“Do you notice everything?” I asked him. 

“When it comes to you being my best friend, yes I do.” I was about to reply, but I was interrupted by Lottie saying it was time for the dance. 

“We can talk about it later..maybe.” I told him. Bobby nodded before grabbing my hand and walking towards the dance floor. I smiled as he twirled me around before pulling me in his arms. 

(Bobby POV) 

My heart nearly fell out of my chest when I first saw her. She looked like a model walking down the platform. She looked so beautiful in her pink sequin dress. It was off the shoulder and had a slit coming down her left side. I smiled at the small crown in her hair. 

Chelsea had found me once again and squealed when I had showed her my tie. She then threw a jar of glitter and glue at me and said “get to work.” I’m glad she told me because the literal amount of happiness that came in Diamonds face was worth it. She looked so happy to see us matching. She seemed to be in a better mood ever since then. I’ll probably bake Chelsea a cupcake as a huge thank you for her service. Maybe I’ll add some wine in there for her. 

I twirled Diamond around before pulling her into my arms. I loved the perfume she always used. She smelled of fruit constantly. Like something tropical. I could never exactly put my finger on what scent it was though. The nice soft music played in the background. I never knew how to waltz before this. It didn’t surprise me that Diamond knew how. I wonder who taught her. 

“Hey, Bobby?” Her voice broke through my thoughts. Her voice was quiet 

“What’s up?” I asked her. She gazed her eyes around the group before leaning in closer. 

“Chelsea and I had a heart to heart earlier.” 

“Oh? And how did that go?” I asked her. She glances over at Chelsea who was dancing with Henrik. To be honest, I don’t think Chelsea and Henrik are going to make it on the outside. They haven’t gotten to know each other very well. He came in so late. 

“It went wonderful.” She looked back at me smiling. “She wanted to make sure we had a talk in case she leaves tonight.” I frowned after her sentence. 

“Oh right, there is a dumping after this. I completely forgot about that.” I said. 

“I didn’t think about it until she mentioned it.” She bit her lip as she looked around at the other islanders. “Can I tell you something?” She asked me. 

“Always.” I told her. Her dark brown eyes met mine and I was taken aback by the amount of vulnerability behind them. 

“After Chelsea’s and I heart to heart I realized we should have on also. You are someone that knows how hard it is for me to be completely open certain things. So, this is me being completely vulnerable with you for a moment.” She took a deep breath before continuing. 

“Since day one in this villa you and I have been the best of friends. I don’t think I would have been able to make in this far without you. In this short amount of time, you have seen parts of me that no one else has seen. I’m not sure how you did it, but you did. You have been someone that I can rely on and trust. You have always been there in my time of need.” 

“You are someone that I can trust with my secrets. You are someone that I’ve truly came to care about. I don’t think there is anyone in this villa, that I care most about. No one has ever treated me with such kindness and respect before.” We stopped dancing as I caught a tear falling from her eye. 

“Don’t cry.” I softly said. She just shrugged and sniffed. 

“Between you and Chelsea, no one in this villa, seems to really understand me. I know I haven't exactly been easy to open up. Even though I might not tell you everything, I feel safe when I’m talking to you. I feel as if I can tell you anything. You’ve been there for me like no one else has. When things went left with Lucas, you were there to save the day. And I am forever grateful for everything you have done for me.” She said grabbing my hands in hers. 

“If we go home tonight, I just want you to understand how much our friendship means to me. It’s literally been a blessing getting to know you in here. You are someone that I’m really going to look forward to seeing out of here. I appreciate everything you have done for me and more. Bobby McKenzie, you mean the world to me. And I can’t wait to see where our friendship will take us.” She finished smiling at me. 

My heart warmed. That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. It just proves that once again; Diamond has a heart of gold. I was happy though. I worked hard during my time here on getting her to trust me. I was proud of myself. Overall, I have gained her trust. And I might not have her love, but every relationship starts with trust. And I was glad to have it. 

I smiled as time slowed completely. The music behind us faded in the background as I stared at her. All I could think about was kissing those soft glossy lips. 

I leaned my head down towards her, but once again we were interrupted by the lovely Elijah who had bumped into her from behind. She crashed in my arms and I wrapped my arms around her to keep her steady. 

“Watch it man.” I glared. Hannah pulled him away as Elijah muttered an apology. 

“That Elijah, really needs to take lessons or something.” Diamond muttered in my chest. 

“I agree. Are you alright though?” I asked as she stood up. She smiled at me and nodded. Great. Now the mood is ruined. I gave her a smile back before someone had yelled that it was time for the dumping. I gave Diamond a nervous smile before grabbing her hand and walking over to the firepit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like! Much Love!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Piece  
> The Last Chapter  
> Thank you guys so much for reading this!  
> Love you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of my life I've been sleep-walk living  
> Running around the same bars I've been in  
> It can be so lonely in this city  
> But it feels different when you're with me  
> All of my life, it's been heartbreak weather  
> Thinking to myself it won't get better  
> It can be so lonely in this city  
> But it feels different when you're with me

We won. We had won. Bobby and I had won. We had officially won love island. I can’t even express how I feel right now. I know for a fact I’m crying. Bobby had pulled me in his arms as soon was our name was dropped. He kissed the top of my head and pulled me in the tightest hug ever. The crowd was going crazy. I was going crazy. Bobby was going crazy. 

Things were even more crazy when I had received the envelope with the fifty thousand dollars. I would be a stupid fool if I took all that money for myself. So of course, I split the money with Bobby. I need him to open up his bakery. Bobby had the biggest smile on his face, but honestly, he didn’t even look worried. He knew I could never betray him like that. 

Right now, Bobby and I just made it back in the villa. I was excited to see everyone who had left over time. I really wanted to catch up Priya. I missed her entirely. Bobby and I held hands as we greeted our guests of the after party. Priya nearly tackled me to the ground when she saw me. I really did miss her. I was super happy to see Lottie, I had felt horrible about sending her home last night, but I really did want Chelsea next to me. 

With Bobby's assistance, we had moved on to greet Hope and Noah. It was awkward at first, but Bobby's jokes made it a little bit better. Bobby and I went from group to group and person to person. I was thankful for Chelsea finally bringing me a drink. Although, I almost spit it out as Lucas approached us. I wasn’t entirely ready to approach him as of yet. I made eyes with Bobby, before Bobby turned and shook his head at Lucas. Bobby then pulled me away and we settled on catching up with Rocco. 

I looked around the lawn to see everyone chatting and I have to say I’m going to miss a lot of people in here. My experience in here was wild, but I’ve made so many friends, and to think tonight is my official last night here, is wild. I mean at least I’m leaving with some money, but still. Money doesn’t buy happiness. I smiled catching the eye of Chelsea across the lawn. 

I’ll miss this chick the most. My bra sister. This morning we had a huge chat about how much we would miss each other. Chelsea had come up with the idea of us being each other's bra. She explained that we both support each other just like bras do. I thought it was the craziest thing, but I loved the idea. She’s really proven to my best friend in here. I think she’s the one girl in here I’d miss the most. 

I left Bobby’s side as I made my way inside to use the bathroom. I was heading through the kitchen, when the door slammed shut. Gary was standing behind the door smiling at me. I eyed him as he locked the door. I took a step back, only to run into someone from behind. 

“Gotcha!” Lottie’s voice filled my ears. She pushed me into one of the chairs at the bar and sitting in the chair next to me. 

“Hey! What are you guys doing?!” I screeched as Gary slid into the chair on my right, caging me in between them both. “Let me out!” I demanded before Lottie placed a bottle of tequila on the table. 

“We are going to have some fun.” Lottie smirked. “We have been planning this for a long time.” 

“But I don’t like tequila.” I whined as Gary placed a shot glass in front of me. 

“Too bad! We want to see drunk Diamond.” Lottie snapped. 

“Bobby!!” I screamed before Lottie covered my mouth. I continued to yell as Gary filled my little glass of alcohol. 

“No one can hear you, so just drink.” She smirked. 

(Bobby POV) 

“So, what’s the plan now, Bobby?” Priya asked me. I was standing by some of the refreshments as Priya and I chatted. 

“Well first thing first it to relax at home for a bit. See some friends and hang with the fam. Then after that, it’s working on opening my bakery.” I gushed about my plot. I’m surprised she’s asking me. Everyone knows it's my dream to have my own bakery. 

“No, not that. I mean with Diamond. You guys won and we all leave tomorrow. What is your plan with her?” She asked taking a bite of a cracker. I sighed as I looked around to make sure Diamond wasn’t near. I didn’t see her so she must still be in the bathroom. I looked back at Priya to find her waiting. 

“To be honest. I have to see how things work when we are separated from each other. We are both going to be super busy for a while. Once I get that new bakery open and things calm down, I can really focus on me and her.” 

“Have you ever thought about what might happen though? I mean you guys won't be together physically anymore.” 

“I’m not worried about the space to be honest with you. I think everything will be fine. I’ll make sure of it.” Priya smiled at me before looking around at the rest of the party. 

“Where is she anyway? I thought you said she went to the bathroom.” Priya said. I frowned looking around as well. 

“She did-” 

“BOBBY!!” I jumped and turned at the sound of my voice being yelled. Everyone in the villa, stopped talking looking around. My eyes zoomed in on Diamond, who was waving her arms back and forth trying to get my attention. 

A couple hours ago, Diamond had come down the stairs in a long white gown. Her hair middle parted with her natural curls bouncing with each step. She looked beautiful. My heart pumped as she got closer and closer. With each step she took towards me, the more I could see her holding flowers and a veil over her head. I could see my parents sitting with hers as we combine our families as one. The wedding bells and hearts of love surrounded us both. 

But now as Diamond rushed over to Priya and I, I could see her hair that was once neat, was now messy and some of the curls had lost its tack. Her make-up was smudged and I could see drops of some liquid on her dress. 

“She running funny to you?” I asked Priya. 

“Bobby, clearly Diamond is very drunk right now.” She stated before Diamond jumped on me. 

“Bobby!” She squealed as I caught her. “Bobby! I was looking for you everywhere!” She said as she pulled away. 

“You were? Well where did you get off to?” I asked. She giggled before turning around and pointing to Lottie and Gary, who were currently laughing as they watched from afar. 

“They cornered me and forced me take...” She trailed off as she began counting on her fingers. “A gillion shots of tequila.” She beamed looking back at me. “I was calling for you, but they locked me in.” Priya giggled beside me and at the sound of her voice she screamed and jumped on Priya. 

I watched in amusement as she interacted with Priya. She was definitely more open when she was drunk and in a happy mood. She smiled wider, more than I’ve ever seen. The full bubbliness she usually shows when we are alone comes out full force. She turned around, and smiled as she realized I was still behind her, before turning back to Priya. I stood just watching her with my hands in my pant pockets. 

“Oh, my goodness, you are the cutest drunk I have ever met.” Priya gushed. Diamond blushed and giggled as Priya squeezed her cheeks with her fingers. Chelsea came over beaming with a glass of wine. 

“I want in on drunk Diamond!” She yelled. Chelsea was already slightly tipsy. 

“Chelsea, I am not even drunk.” Diamond giggled as she leaned on Priya. 

“Oh, you're not?” Chelsea furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. 

“Only drunk people deny that they are drunk babes.” Priya laughed. 

“I’m not drunk.” Diamond groaned tilting her head back. “Anyone feel like dancing? Chelsea! Let’s go dance!” Diamond pulled Chelsea by the arm and ran to the dance floor. Even drunk, Diamond showed to be a great dancer. Although, her moves were much sloppier than usual, she still had rhythm. Chelsea couldn’t even dance due to her laughing. Diamond stumbled and leaned on Chelsea as she laughed as well. 

Drunk Diamond sure knew how to get the party going. Pretty soon everyone was on the dance floor dancing along. Even Gary and Lottie, who were the culprits behind Diamonds alcoholism, came out of hiding and joined in on the fun. I locked eyes with Diamond as I walked on the dance floor. She shimmied her way over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. 

“Bobby! I’m having so much fun!” She smiled at me. I chuckled wrapping my arms around her waist. 

“I’m glad you are lass. You’re the life of the party!” I told her. Diamond smiled before lying her head on my shoulder. I rocked us from side to side as we watched the other islanders dance around. But then Diamond started to giggle and I looked down at her in question. 

“Bobby, I really have to pee.” She giggled smiling at me before running off and pulling Chelsea with her back inside the villa. I laughed as I went to stand next Gary and Lottie. They smirked at me as I approached. 

“How long have you two been planning this?” I asked them. 

“Ever since the beginning. We thought tonight would be a good night.” Gary said. 

“Yeah, it put everyone in a good mood though. She’s fun. Her guard is more down.” Lottie said. 

“That is true.” I agreed. “How many shots did she take? She doesn’t remember.” 

“Oh god, maybe like fifteen?” Lottie said. 

“Oh, that’s pretty aver-wait, how many?” I stared at Lottie and Gary in shock, who were trying hard not to laugh. “You made her take fifteen shots?” 

“In our defense, we took breaks. By her eighth shot, she kept demanding more. We cut her off at fifteen.” Lottie smirked. 

“She’s handling it well though. I’m proud of her.” Gary smiled. I shook my head at them both. Poor Diamond. I hope she doesn’t get sick tonight. That’s a lot of alcohol. We started talking about their plans once they get home, when Diamond and Chelsea walked over. Chelsea smiled at me before whispering “The entire time in the bathroom, she was asking where you were. Take care of her.” Chelsea said handing me a water bottle and leaving me in charge of Diamond. 

I beamed at Diamond as she swayed from left to right. She had smile on her face as she was lost in her own thoughts. I wonder what she was thinking about what right now. Lottie waved a hand in front of her face, but Diamond didn’t blink. I chuckled a little. 

“What are you thinking about, lass?” I asked. She blinked and then her eyes focused on mine. 

“I was just thinking about you, actually.” She says. Lottie and Gary both raised their eyebrows at me before walking away. 

“Oh, yeah?” I asked as she stumbled closer to me. She smiled at me as she wrapped her around my torso. 

“Yeah. I was thinking about that one night, where you made my sandwich for me.” She giggled. 

“Do you like to eat food when your drunk?” I asked. She nodded her head making me chuckle. I grabbed her hand and started leading her to the kitchen. She sat at the bar and leaned her head on her elbows as she smiled and watched me. 

“You are so cute.” I chuckled as I began spreading peanut butter on the bread. She giggled and sipped on the water I had opened for her. I sat next to her as she happily ate her sandwich. She then began telling me her plans for when she gets home. 

“I hope my two best friends pick me up. I am dying to see them.” 

“The lovely Lexi and Irena. I can’t wait to meet them one day.” I said. Diamond smiled as she chewed. 

“You want to meet them?” She smiled after the swallowed. 

“Of course! Any friend of yours, is a friend of mine. They seem like lovely girls whenever you speak about them.” Diamond smiled and leaned the side of head on my shoulder. We talked for a little while longer before I got the text that our jeep was outside. We stood in front of the jeep as we said goodbye to everyone. 

Diamond laid her head on my lap as we realized that this was it. Everything was done now. We had survived love island. We had won and now tomorrow we were going home. The ride was silent, each of us lost in our own thoughts, as we looked back on our time here. It was filled with laughter, happiness, heartbreak, and tears. But I was glad it all happened the way it did. 

The next morning was hard as Diamond and I walked through the airport. I bought some Gatorade and some fruit for her, so that she had something to eat on the plane. My flight was two hours after hers and I sat with her in her wing until her flight was called. Diamond stood up and my heart melted when I saw the tears form in her eyes. 

“I’ll miss you.” She said before throwing her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her back, pulling her in a tight hug. This would be the last time I will see her until we can make plans. I set her down and wiped her tears. 

“Don’t cry, alright? We will get in touch soon, yeah?” I smiled at her. She smiled at me, nodding her head as she wiped her cheeks. 

“Yeah.” She whispered. “I’ll see you soon Bobby. Thank you for a beautiful summer.” She said. As much as I wanted to kiss right now, I couldn’t. And it hurt. So, I simply pulled her in another hug and kissed the top of her head. 

“I’ll miss you. So much.” I told her. Diamond leaned up kissing me on the cheek, before grabbing her things and making her way on the plane. I watched her walk away, with every step, she took my heart with her. The sun didn’t shine anymore. She gave me one last glance with a wave and smile. I waved back at her and let out a long sigh when she disappeared. I grabbed my things and made my way over to my wing. 

Getting home was amazing. I was happy to see my mom and dad waiting for me at the baggage claim. I was even excited to see my annoying little sister. It was a normal cloudy day is Glasgow. It seems that nothing has changed ever since I’ve been gone. If anything, it was even gloomier. 

If Diamond was here, I’m sure her smile alone could change the weather into sunny skies, chasing the clouds away. Today’s weather reminded me of how gloomy Diamond was the hours before prom night. She was gloomy then. Much like today. 

“No, Gemma you are not going anywhere tonight. It’s supposed to storm,” His ears tuned in on his mom scolding his sister. A storm. Kind of like how Diamond was when she yelled at me about Priya. The thunder crackled and lighting struck down when she shared how she felt. And when she cried about Lucas, it rained. Actually, it poured. Flooded almost. 

Last night, when she was completely wasted off of alcohol, she was like the wind. And when she was mad, she created a tornado. You could feel the anger radiating through the air in waves. I knew better than to get myself caught in that storm. And lastly, she was a hurricane, when I had her on her back as she came on my lips. I smirked to myself at the thought. 

I guess it was pretty strange to compare Diamond to different parts of the weather cycle, but that was what fit the most. The start of our relationship was amazing. I looked forward to everyday with her. Every day, was like a Bruno Mars song. Especially when she was with me. Fireworks were casually bursting in the sky. 

I was blinded by her greatness, that up until this moment, I never realized that we just weren’t meant to be on the island. But that didn’t mean that we aren’t meant to be out in the real world. And I was going to make sure that we were. 

It made me think of my past relationships. They ended in nothing but heartbreak. I’d go from bar to bar hoping to meet someone. But I never did. The clouds were now lifted and I could see everything clearly now. Because of her, everything has changed. When she’s with me everything is better. I didn’t think things would get better until I met her. Glasgow was lonely without her. I was lonely without her. 

Between my past heartbreaks and Diamond weather cycle..we created 

Heartbreak Weather. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I had a lot of fun writing and keeping the energy between Bobby and Diamond alive.  
> Thank you for all of your support and love!  
> Much Love,  
> Diamond


	12. Thank You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! Thank You!

I just want to thank everyone who read this story! All of your feedback and support has been very helpful! It means a lot to me. Writing this has been a struggle, but I'm glad that I found a way to work out all the kinks, so that things matched with No Judgment. Everyone knows about my big Niall Horan crush. He's truly the magic behind everything I've written. 

I really enjoy writing about Bobby and Diamond. I feel like they have a truly special bond. I liked writing about everything started. But we aren't finished yet! 

I have written a couple one shots for the rest of this series, I think you guys would like them. I've worked super hard on all of them! 

I will post them a couple times during the week! I hope you all enjoy them! 

See you soon!

Shine Bright & Much Love

-Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments! Much Love!


End file.
